Hope Found
by Alexx-is-H3re
Summary: Previously called Fire with water. What if Zuko had been banished when he was ten? What if when he was banished his father planned to get rid of him - for good? Zuko is attacked by his own crew. Taken pity by one man, he is saved by the help of the spirits and sent to a place where he could heal. This is his story, being raised by chief of the Southern Water Tribe
1. Prologue

Description: What if Zuko had been banished when he was ten? What if when he was banished his father planned to get rid of him - for good? Sent to find the Avatar to regain his honor, Zuko is attacked by his own crew. Taken pity by one man, he is saved by the help of the spirits and sent to a place where he could heal. This is his story, being raised by the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

I will try to update whenever I can. School is almost out for me and I hopefully will be getting a job here soon. Please read, favorite, follow, and review. I love hearing what you have to say.

* * *

Prologue:

"Please, Father! I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko begged to his father, terrified of what will happen.

Zuko stared as his father approached him. A sinister smirk and a malicious look in his eyes. He looked down upon his son, a sadistic glint flickering like fire in his eyes. This was the perfect moment he had been waiting for. This weak, pathetic boy would finally be getting it and in front of the whole fire nation. Now it was just to finish this show of power.

"You will fight for your honor," he stated, the crowd watching in anticipation.

They stood on a stage for the Agni Kai. Torches burned brightly illuminating the two figures. Seating surrounds the stage was full. Everyone who was important had been invited to watch this fire show. Red, gold, and black were the only colors to decorate the room making it look dark by the light of the torches. The tension was so high that the people in the stands held their breaths. What was their fire lord planing on doing to his only son?

Zuko knelt on the ground, bowing as he begs, "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

Zuko hoped that somewhere in his heart his father wouldn't fight him. He was only ten and didn't know any better, but he did know that what the general had been planning was wrong. He may have be ten, but he wasn't an idiot. You can thank his lessons for that. Never in this whole time did he notice the plotting and malevolent look his father was giving him; as if he had been given the perfect opportunity.

In fact Zuko had given him the perfect opportunity. It was time for the first born, useless son of his to disappear and his better stronger daughter to take his place. A cruel grin appears on his face.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai commanded, walking closer to his son.

"I won't fight you," Zuko stated, lowering his head as Ozai stops in front of him. Zuko knew it was no use. His father wasn't a merciful person even to the closest person to him. Tears stream down his face as he slowly brought up his face to look at his father. Fear flashed through him as his father looked down upon him with a smile of such pure evil it sent shivers down his back.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher," Ozai said, creating a fire in his hand.

The burning was so horrible and he screamed. His father lets his hand rest on Zuko's face, burning the skin around his eye. Zuko's screams of pain fill the whole arena and a certain girl relished in the sound of agony. This was what she'd been training for, what her father has been preparing her for, what she was born for. To take her brother's place.

Ozai pulled his hand back; his son dropping to the floor clutching his face. Ozai, not even flinching or showing any remorse, signaled for a servant to take his son away. Zuko laid on the ground, having passed out from the pain. He could see his weak brother leaving, pushing his way through the stands and towards where his son was being taken. Ozai scoffed internally, his brother was no longer a problem, but his son still was and that needed to be taken care off.

In his throneroom, Ozai summoned a few not so good soldiers that had been dishonorably discharged. These were the kind of people he could use to make his plan work well for his benefit. Not only could he send his son away, but he could make him disappear forever and improve what the people thought of him. Giving them his orders he sent them and a not yet recovered Zuko.

Practically thrown into the brig, Zuko laid unceremoniously on the ground, still in pain. His wound not even wrapped properly by the people supposed to work under him. Pain was all he felt when the crew dragged him up on deck later that next day. They were away from the fire nation and could get started on what the Fire Lord had ordered them to do. Beating him up every way possible, the young exiled prince lay bruised, cut, and broken on the floor. All the men laughed and go back below for a drink, leaving the prince unceremoniously on the ground. One man stayed though. He, with great care, picked up the damaged prince and brings him back to the brig. The man tries to treat the cuts and bruises where they wouldn't be noticed by the other men.

This man felt pity to the broken prince as he takes in his beaten form. The young prince had earned his respect when he stood up to the general. His own younger brother a part of the 41st division and would be soon walking to his death.

As the days continued the man would treat and even share some of his own rations as they sailed farther and farther away from the fire nation. Each day got worse and worse for Zuko though, even with the man trying to help him. More battered and broken after each day ended than the one before. He soon lost track of the days as they blended into one long stream of beatings. At one point one took it too far and his leg was twisted until it snapped in two. Zuko's screams of pain were drowned out by the laughter of the cruel men.

That night the kind man took action. He knew they were very far from the Fire Nation. In fact the heat that was always around the Fire Nation had turned freezing cold. Ozai had ordered them to wait until close to the Water Tribe before disposing of his son.

Lifting the small boy up, he set him in one of the lifeboats hanging on the side of the metal ship. The small metal boat bobs gently on the water once the man lowered it down. Zuko lay at the bottom, only the torn cloths on his back and the dirty bandages on his face. His hair a greasy, tangled mess, falling out of his pony tail.

His cloths were only briefly changed once he was taken to the infirmary, before he was taken to the ship by order of his father. The cloths were the same he wore everyday, a long shirt, short sleeved shirt, vest, pants and boots. Both shirts and vest had been cut through and blood ruined the soft cloth. His pants were the same and one boot was twisted in an angle that was unnatural, showing his leg was broken.

Groaning as the boat rocked by the waves taking him away from the metal ship that was supposed to carry him to regain his honor. He looked up at the sky, dark and only the moon out. Zuko prayed to any spirit that could be looking down at him to take pity on him, to take him away from the pain, to a place where he could actually be loved and not second best or unwanted. Zuko then passed out once again from the pain, not caring where he ended up or if he lived.

The moon spirit and ocean spirit look down upon the poor boy gifted by the sun. Seeing how cruelly he had been treated and how he had been abandoned by those he cared about, the two spirits took pity on him. The moon spirit keeping him alive and the ocean spirit willing the waves to take him south where a fleet of boats anchored at the edge of their own territory. This fleet of boats, the same people who the spirits had gifted long ago. The small boat went unnoticed to the southern tribe men, until it was closer.

A young watchman look over the waters for any signs of the fire nation. Recently that year the fire nation had attacked and many suffered the loss of a loved one, even the chief lost his beloved wife. He personally lost his eldest brother, who died trying to protect their mother. The young boy barely eighteen spent up to this point training with his other older brother to seek vengeance in the fire nation, but being a watchman made him jumpy and to be honest scared.

When the mental boat comes into his view, he sounds the alarm not noticing there was no other incoming ships. Many water tribe men file out of their hammocks half asleep but ready to fight. It is once everyone is on deck that they saw it is only a single lifeboat. .

"Bring it closer!" orders the chief Hakoda.

Using grappling ropes to drag it closer. Two men drop down into the boat and shocked to see the only person in it is a boy too young to be on his own, beaten and wounded.

"Chief," Bato calls to Hakoda. "It's a young fire nation boy, and he's wounded badly."

Suspicious, but concerned for the boy Hakoda orders his men to take the boy below deck to the medical bay for treatment. Once he is awake and some what better he will interrogate why a young fire nation boy is out on his own and so close to water tribe territory.

* * *

I will also be putting up some of my other stories from my quotev account on here as well as vice versa. My user name on there is Jayden Parker so no worries of that account copying my stories. I will also put that on the first chapter of this story on there.


	2. Ch 1 Chief of Southern Water Tribe

Prologue responses:

 **CherishRedemption and Trich: I have a lot of ideas for this and I can't wait to write more fo you guys.**

 **Guest13: To be honest you had me a bit worried with your comment at first. I thought you were going to say something like I copied someone or something, but I'm glad you like this. It will be very interesting between the children. Iroh i'm not sure right now, i have a friend i'm bouncing ideas for this off of and I haven't had a chance to talk to her about that part yet, so that is to be determined. Same with Ursa though I'm pretty sure she'll have disappeared before his banishment as well. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not the best speller and I don't have an editor sooooo yeah. Glad to see you like this though**

 **Howler66: glad you like this. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Gothic Girl: Glad you like this as well. I always love to hear what my readers have to say. I'm not sure about if Zuko will end up with Katara. I might make a poll to see what my readers think, plus I'm not too far into the story yet to have thought of that. Though Katara will be better to Zuko than in the show because she meets him when she's young, they may have some fights, but I don't plan on making her, as you put it, a bitch. I'm really just seeing where this story takes me.**

 **Saashi Samy: It is an interesting idea. I hope it turns out well and I hope you like it.**

 **Quest: Not sure yet about ships, but I am leaning more towards the Aang x Toph, who knows. I'll probably have a poll out so keep an eye out for when I start it.**

 **GreatReader1998: I like water tribe zuko and I haven't found many of these kinds of story so I thought why not write my own. I hope you like it.**

Ch 1 Chief of Southern Water Tribe

Zuko awoke to warmth. He felt comfortable, something that seemed so foreign after all he had been through. A soft fur is laid over him, keeping him warm and a soft cloth is over his burn which no longer hurt, but feels cool and soothed. His whole body ached but felt so much better than it had before he passed out. He was sure he was still seriously injured, but maybe someone had taken pity and tired to take care of him.

Zuko finally opens his eyes and slowly sits up. He's on another boat, but this one is different. Animal skins hung on the walls and clay pots were sat around the walls of the room. There was also various pouches made from skins and such littering around the room. It seemed to have some sort of organized chaos to it all. Nothing like the way that Fire Nation had things. They were always forced to have things in perfect condition and put away. This room was ]the opposite. A few other cots and hammocks were placed in the room as well, but none of them occupied. The cot he is on had a large, soft fur blanket draped over him. The warmth keeping the cold of the chill air away from the young firebender.

Zuko felt his face to find a clean bandage over his burnt eye. Lifting the blanket he finds one of his legs bound in a cast as well as all of his cuts were bandaged. Who would help him? His crew just practically tried to kill him. Who would try to save his life? Was it the one man? But then where was he? He felt so broken, looking at all the damage done to him. How tattered his cloths are; feeling his hair, something he once took pride in, cut in an uneven fashion. Zuko felt he could just break down right there.

Loud footsteps started to make their way towards the room. Afraid of what will happen, he laid back down and pulled the blanket back over his body. Closing his eyes, Zuko heard the person enter the room. He could tell the person walked straight to him without pausing at any other point of the room. The footsteps never pausing or faltering till they made it to the cot Zuko resided in.

The person stood at the side of his cot. A hand is placed on his forehead checking his temperature. It's gets taken away, even as Zuko fails to not to lean into the cool hand that felt nice upon his burning forehead. A wet, cold cloth then replaces the hand upon his forehead. His whole body felt like a fire burning in his body, but the cloth soothed at least his head and the pounding headache.

"I know you're awake," a calm, masculine voice said.

Zuko slowly opened his good eye and gazes at the man who is helping him. Blue grey eyes peered down into his golden eyes. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a traditional wolf's tail, two braids with blue beads at the end hung to his chin. His skin was a darker color than Zuko's pale complexion. His beard was trimmed nicely to a goatee which looked good on him. He wore blue clothes, a (not surprisingly) blue jacket lined with white fur lay next to the man, looking very warm. But right now everything seems warm to him, the room, the fur blankets, even the thin cloths he is currently wearing.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked, breaking Zuko's observations.

Zuko looked down at himself realizing that the man had been observing him as well. He felt so small in the cot meant for an adult and even looked it. His dark brown hair, an almost black shade, had been cut shorter so as to not be able to put it up in the usual phoenix tail. The edges were roughly cut and looked as if it had been hacked away thanks to the blunt knife the men had used on it. Zuko's cheeks were a tinted pink, no longer the deathly pale thanks to the fever, but not a comforting color as his fever was getting worse the past day. His gold eye peering up at the man suspiciously. His hair wasn't the only ruined thing. The cloth he wore were now ruined if not from the cuts the men inflicted on him, then from the blood staining them.

"Okay," Zuko quietly told the man, pulling back away from him.

Zuko couldn't help but feel intimidated by the man. He was obviously not part of the fire nation and he knew if those crew men didn't kill him then this man surely would. There would be no chance that he would survive. Everyone hated the fire nation unless you were fire nation, and even then some people from the fire nation hated them. Even Zuko had begun to hate his own nation, something that was growing the more he was tortured by his own people.

"Are you going to kill me?" Zuko couldn't help but question the man.

The man looked at him in surprise and possibly disgust at the thought? But it couldn't be, Zuko tries to remind himself. No one would pity him, the banished prince of the fire nation. He is marked for all to see that he had no honor and couldn't return home, ever. Not even if he were to capture the Avatar as his father had instructed him. That was a lie, only something to send him out with false hope so he could be killed. He knew that now. His crew betrayed him and he knows he's only worth dead to his father.

"Why would I kill you?" the man asked Zuko.

"B-because," Zuko stuttered, a fearful feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "Y-You've not Fire Nation. A-And- And I w-was b-banished. H-he wants me dead!"

Zuko no longer able to hold back the tears, burst into hysterical man is so shocked at not only his answer but the tears streaming down his face. The man hesitated a second before pulling the crying Zuko into his arms. Zuko maybe a strong kid, but he was just that, a kid. And as a kid he could only handle so much emotional stress and trauma.

"Sh," the man comforted, rubbing Zuko's back as he slowly calms down. "It's alright son."

Zuko sniffed, wiping his nose on his tattered sleeve. Wiping his face of tears, Zuko peered up at the man.

"My name is Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," the man, now known as Hakoda introduced himself. "Might I know your name?"

"Zuko," he responded softly hesitating before he added on, "The banished p-prince of t-the f-fire nation."

Tears that he tried to hold back fall down his cheeks. Having to actually say it outloud is worse. It made it true. He was banished and he was no longer a prince of his homeland. He wasn't wanted anywhere.

"Banished?" Hakoda questioned, not understanding. Zuko guessed the word of his banishment hasn't spread that far yet.

Zuko nodded, looking at his hands that clenched and unclenched the blanket. He was in inner turmoil debating whether to trust this man or not. So far he hasn't shown any sign of harming him and he seemed to actually care. Zuko didn't trust the man yet though. Like he said he isn't fire nation and would want him dead, especially since he was the prince of that damn nation.

Zuko looked away sliding under the blanket further and closed his eye. Exhaustion seemed to creep up on him, dragging him into a hot, nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story. I hope you're liking it. I'll try to keep updates as regular as possible but who knows! please favorite, follow, and comment. Comments make me happy! I love reading and responding to them. My responses will always be at the beginning of every chapter.**


	3. Ch 2 Story of the Banished Prince

**Responses:**

 **CherishRedemption:** _Glad you're excited for a new chapter. I'll try to keep 'em coming._

 **Trich:** _That will probably take a while, but that's where I'm leading up to._

 **Scarviex:** _I'm glad it's interesting and that you can't wait._

 **Guest13:** _I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad for your comments on how to make my writing better and things like that. I also like how you realize the things I'm trying to do in the story. I've never known a reader to decipher all the details and things I've added in a story. I'm also glad I've done a good job at keeping the characters in character. I honestly struggle with that sometimes, but glad I did a decent job with this one._

 **Quest:** _Not too sure about the pairings yet as Sokka is 9, Zuko is 10, and Katara is 8. Still thinking about that. I'm also still thinking of ideas for when Zuko's apart of the GAang so ideas are welcome._

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous:** _First off Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for giving me a reason to update this week :D_

 **Guest:** _I'm glad it's interesting to you._

 **ArtilliaTheHun:** _Ah! I wasn't trying to make you cry! I'm glad you like it though and I hope this update is good_

 **Ch 2 Story of the Banished Prince**

Zuko later awoke to someone switching the cloth on his forehead with another one. The only difference this time was when he opens his eye is that the man was someone other than the Chief. A groan left his lips as his head felt like someone was walking around in it, wearing concrete boots.

"You're awake," the man said standing up. "I'll go get the Chief."

The man left Zuko all alone. He took a deep breath and tried to sit. Having been passed out for who knows how long made his body weak. Also thanks to the fact that his body was still recovering, Zuko struggled to sit up. A gasp escaped his mouth when his hand slipped and he fell back down on the soft bed.

"Careful there," a familiar voice said.

Zuko looked over to see the same man, Hakoda his mind supplied walking over with a tray in his hands. The smell wafting from the tray was enough to make his stomach growl with forgotten hunger. Hakoda sets the tray down before helping a struggling Zuko sit up. Lifting up the tray, Zuko's amazed to see actual fresh food, not like the stuff that the traitorous crew had force fed him. That gruel was the absolutely worst thing he had ever tasted in his life.

"The soup's still hot so be careful," Hakoda warned setting the tray on Zuko's lap and taking the empty seat beside his bed.

Zuko looked over the tray, hesitant to take the food. What if it was poisoned? What if it's just a trick? As soon as he goes to take some Hakoda'll just rip it away from him? Zuko stared at the food, an inner-conflicted making his hands stop as he reached for the food. It isn't till his stomach growled again, this time louder that he actually reached for the food.

Grasping a spoon, Zuko dipped it into the steaming liquid. Blowing on it, he stuck it into his mouth. An unknown flavor covered his taste buds, something he's never tasted nor could he identify. It was much different than Fire Nation cuisine, most of the food spicy and hot. This had no spice or hot flavor to it beside the steam rolling off the liquid. It held more comfort though, filling his stomach as he swallowed more. Zuko took a sip of the cup left by the bowl. It's simply water but refreshing all the same.

While he ate, Zuko barely notices Hakoda observing him from his seat. He made sure to drink every last drop of the soup, even going as far as to lift the blow to his lips and swallow the last few drops that fell onto his lips. Licking them, he set the bowl down and turned to Hakoda.

A small, sad smile on his lips as he watched the small boy eat the soup like it's the last thing he'll ever get.

"Now that you've eaten," Hakoda gently started, moving the tray to the ground. "Do you mind answering a few more questions?"  
Zuko looked away from him and down to his hands. They gently grasped the blankets covering him. A shaky nod of the head is the only response Hakoda got.

"Okay, just answer the best you can," Hakoda reassured him. "You're the Fire Nation prince correct?"  
A simple enough question. Zuko nodded his head.

"Your name is Zuko right?" Hakoda asked another easy question.

Zuko nodded looking at Hakoda.

"How old are you?"

"Ten," was the quiet answer.

"You were banished?"

Another nod.

"And you were alone drifting until we found you?"

Zuko hesitates thinking if anyone could of possibly following him before nodding.

Hakoda moved onto harder questions, "Someone hurt you, gave you those wounds, correct?"

Zuko doesn't look up, memories flashing through his head. Slowly he nodded his heads.

"Could you tell me how and who?" Hakoda gently pushed.

Zuko opened his mouth, but then shuts it. How could he tell this man what happened to him? Something that he knew would haunt him, follow him in his dreams, force him to relive it all again. It already did. In his feverish dreams were nothing but the haunting shadows of those who harmed him.

"It's okay, son," Hakoda comforted. "Take your time."

Zuko took a deep breath and shakily looked up at the man resting a comforting hand on his back. Something no one has done since his mother had vanished one night. His father isn't the kind of person to show anything emotions to someone he deems as weak and that included love or showing any signs of actually caring. Okay maybe he cared about his sister but not him. Never him.

"I-I w-was b-bani-ished," Zuko shakily started to talk. His voice rough still from his screams of pain. "H-he burnt me, t-then sent me on a-a boat. The- the crew. They- they hurt me. Cut me, starved me, broke my leg. I was k-kept in a cell, like an a-animal."

Zuko was close to tears as he recalled all the horrendous things the crew did to him. Hakoda soothing rubbed his back as a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"How did you escape?" Hakoda asked.

"A man," Zuko responded quicker this time. "He didn't hurt me, but put me in a small boat once the others left me on deck to freeze. He lowered it down and the ship sailed away. I drifted in the ocean. I looked up at the sky. I saw the moon and hoped- I prayed to any spirit to- to take the pain away. To send me somewhere I would be not treated as I had been, maybe even loved. I passed out after that."

Zuko looked down at the blankets during the last part of his explanation, embarrassed of what he hoped- no prayed for.

"You prayed to find some place to be loved?" Hakoda just couldn't help himself to ask.

Zuko nodded adding on, "Some place to love me, where I wouldn't be second best, not unwanted."

"Who are you second best to?" Hakoda pressed.

"My younger sister," Zuko said a bite spitefully at first. It seems to die in his throat though as a sadder tone sets in.

"Who burned your eye?" Hakoda finally asked. A question Zuko hoped he wouldn't ask. "You said he did it. Who's he?

"H-he," Zuko stuttered avoiding Hakoda's eyes. "H-he's Fire Lord Ozai, m-my father.

It was silent for a moment. The news of his father hurting him setting in. Saying was harder than Zuko would ever admit. His father. His father was the reason Zuko was here and not at home.

"Zuko, this is my last question," Hakoda said bending down to look him in the eye. "Why were you banished?"  
Tears start to pour from his eyes. Banished. No home for him to return to. No one who cares for him any more. That was all ripped away when he stood up to that general.

"I went to a war meeting," Zuko sniffed out. "My uncle let me come if I stayed quiet. An old general wanted to send a division of all new recruits to be slaughtered by the earth kingdom.

"He said it was for a diversion," Zuko continued. "I- I couldn't let that happen, so I stood up to the general. I was then ordered to do an Agni Kai as I had offended the general. What I didn't know was I had insulted the Fire Lord as it was his war meeting. So when I turned around at the Agni Kai, it was my father there not the old general.

"I begged. I begged for forgiveness," Zuko cried, more tears falling down his cheeks. "I said, 'Please Father!' I told him I only thought of the Fire Nation's best interest. I apologized. I was terrified. I knew in my heart that he wouldn't forgive me nor show mercy. He never did to anyone else. He told me to fight for my honor." Zuko scoffed at the word. He didn't know the meaning of honor anymore. "I tried to get him to stop, but he only commanded me to 'rise and fight'. I couldn't fight him. Not my own father. I told him, 'I won't fight you'."

Zuko had tears pouring out of his eyes as he quickly tried to wipe them away. Hakoda tried to sooth him, but he pressed on. The feeling of needing to get the story out strong in his chest. He felt that if he didn't he would burst, breaking even more. Normally he wouldn't be one to talk to others, anyone besides his mother, but after all that had happened… he needed an outlet for it all.

"I was so terrified and scared," Zuko pressed on. "I cried. But he only told me, 'You will learn respect, and suffering will by your teacher.' He burnt my face then. In front of everyone. He burnt me then banished me. I barely had any time to get it treated before I was tossed on the ship, into a cell."

Zuko's body shook with sobs as he recalled the memories. He was pulled into another embrace. Hakoda holding him tightly as if it would help the pain he was feeling. Zuko's head pounded with all the tormenting thoughts running through it. The main thing Zuko finally realized was he was safe. Hakoda wasn't going to hurt him. He was finally safe.

* * *

 _I hope this chapter is up to your guys expectations. Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading each one and responding to them. If you guys have ideas on future chapters or how the story should go when it gets to actual episodes please leave a review. Future paring ideas are welcomed. Thank you for the 26 favorites and 44 followers. Please favorite follow and review. See ya next time!_


	4. Ch 3 The Fire Nation Boy

**Ch 2 responses**

 **Lady Rini:** We will have to wait and see in future chapters *smirks*

 **Shinshinjane:** Definitely will.

 **Dadycoool:** Oh yeah. I don't think I could've written something like that. Too much hate towards him, though some will still detest him in this.

 **ArtilliaTheHun:** Thanks! I really hope you keep enjoying it.

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous:** YOUR WELCOME! I really appreciate your support for it.

 **Trich:** Iroh will be added later. I have something special planned don't worry.

 **Guest13:** Thanks! I was supper happy to see you comment again :D I really do put a lot of thought into what i'm writing and I love how you decipher it. I was worried that I had him opening up too early but then like you said how he is a kid (only 10) and would want to confide in someone. It's the small hints and thoughts I love to add that reveals much more than some might think. I was worried he'd be to OOC but just went with what I thought and it turned out pretty good.

 **Guest:** I am :)

 **Elisa:** Iroh will come into it. I have something plan so don't worry.

 **MarthaJonesp2** **:** Awe thank you ^^

 **Guest:** Eh pairings aren't decided yet but I definitely will take what my readers say in consideration. Thanks for the support though.

 **Arkilos:** While I do appreciate the criticism, I don't see much of problem with the length. Yes they could be longer if I add some more detail to them, like you suggested. I do plan on going back and revising the ones I've already written, but as it is only the start of the story, I have no problem with how short the chapters are. The plot will develop more as the story goes as it is only the beginning. You must understand I'm still figuring out how things will get from where they are to the first episode without screwing the whole story up. Thanks for the criticism though it's given me a lot to think on.

 **Purpleswans:** Thanks! I really hope this story turns out well.

 **Link Fangirl01:** Awe thanks. I'm glad you like it

 **Crossover Junkie:** I do appreciate the suggestions. This is one of the first times I've published something in third person and am just figuring my way about it. How the chapters are is just how my mind works when I write chapters. I can always improve I know, but this is a fanfiction and this is my writing style. I usually go back like ten times before I'm happy with something, but like I said this is my writing style and there's going to be mistakes as I don't have a beta reading over it beforehand. Zuko will mostly stay that way as I don't really planning changing too much of his character.

 **SlytherinBtch:** Thanks and I know! That's one of the reasons I wanted to write this. I would love to see more people write stuff like this.

 **C'Riverblade** : Awe thank you! Yeah Hakoda is something that Zuko has been needing in his life. I'm still thinking of where Iroh is at and you've given me some really great thoughts. Definitely going to be considering your ideas if that's okay and possibly use one. They are brilliant ideas. But thank you for the support. I really hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

 _So I'd like to apologize for not updating in like a month. I recently went on a trip to four countries in Europe for two weeks, then I was at my dad's where I forgot to take my laptop with me and then family that I haven't seen in a long time came up and was visiting for a week. I really apologize to you faithful readers. I hope you like this chapter, though it's more of a review from Hakoda's side of things, but a better chapter will be out soon. I just wanted to give you guys something after so long. Thank you to all you lovely readers and for the reviews. Oh and I went back and changed quite a bit in previous chapters so you may want to do that, or it'll seem like I copied and pasted a lot of what I wrote, which I kinda did. But like I said I'll get an actual better chapter soon. I just wanted to shed more light on Hakoda's side of things. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **YOU MAY WANT TO RE READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AS CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE!**

* * *

 **Ch 3 The Fire Nation Boy**

When the boy was first found, no one cared that he was wearing clothing only found in the Fire Nation. All that the men had cared about was the fact that a child no older than ten had been found quite a distance away from any land. It was more than a day's journey by boat back to the Southern Water Tribe, but it was clear that he didn't come from there. It was much farther to any other land.

Hakoda sighed as he thought about the boy resting below deck, slipping off the warm coat. He had been unconscious for the past two days. Balto and Hakoda were shocked when they were treating the nameless boy. The wounds he had sustained from wherever he had been previously were disturbing. Who would treat a child that way? It looked like someone tried to help the boy out, but with minimum supplies it seemed. Though the wounds were still horrific. Many were surprised that the boy was alive with how much blood he lost from the number of cuts and stab wounds he had. His leg was broken in half, bruises covered his entire body, and the worst was his eye. Oh his poor eye, it would be a miracle if he was ever able to see from it again.

Hakoda goes down to where the boy was staying. He had given up his cot for the boy, hoping he would wake up soon and answer some questions. Hakoda needed answers. Where did the boy come from? Who was he? Who would want him dead, if going by the injuries told him anything.

So lost in thought, Hakoda almost missed when the small body of the boy pulled the fur blanket back over him as he entered the room. Hakoda smiles to himself, thinking of when his own son does that. He made his way to the last cot in the room. The room was decorated to the water tribe style. Furs handing off the walls and lined with clay pots and other various personal items. Hammocks and cots along the walls as well for men to sleep.

Hakoda bent down by the last cot, having not paused at all on his way to the small boy, setting his jacket to the side. His cheeks were a brighter pink than they had been when they found him. Concerned, Hakoda places a hand on his forehead. The boy leaned into his head unconsciously, and Hakoda frowned at the warmer than normal temperature the boy had. Taking his hand away, he grabs a cloth from one of the two water jugs next to the bed. Wringing it out, he places the cold cloth on the warm boy's forehead.

Looking at the boy, Hakoda gently informed him, "I know you're awake."

The boy opened his unbandaged eye and looked at him. Hakoda took in the young boy, now awake. His eye was a distinct golden color, and gazed up at him. Along with his dark brown, almost black color hair, it was easy to tell where the boy hd come from. His cloths also helped distinguished the nation he originated. Though his hair seemed shorter than it originally was, going at the hacked look it had when they had taken the remains out of the top not he had. His clothing was also so torn up and bloody it was hard to tell the original color, but the style was clear as day.

The boy still, gazed up at him. His cheeks a flaming pink from the fever he was suffering from. It wasn't much better than the deathly pale his skin was when they found him. He seemed naturally pale though, different from Hakoda's darker skin. The boy was small too. He couldn't be older than his own son back home, but he looked malnourished and starved. How long was he starved and beaten? New questions pop into Hakoda's head.

" How are you feeling?" Hakoda asked.

"Okay," the boy quietly said pulling back into himself as if to make himself smaller.

Hakoda looked at the boy with concern until he asked something that shocked Hakoda to the core.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

Hakoda couldn't help the surprised look that crossed his face or the one of disgust at the thought of actually killing a young boy. What kind of monster would do that? Or even put the idea into the boy's head?

"Why would I kill you?" he had to ask.

"B-because," the boy stuttered, scared. "Y-You've not Fire Nation. A-And- And I w-was b-banished. H-he wants me dead!"

As soon as the words left his lips the boy suddenly broke down into hysterical sobs. Hakoda looked at the boy, debating quickly with himself before pulling the boy into an embrace.

"Sh. It's alright son," he comforted as rubbed the boy's back as thought ran through Hakoda's head.

It confirmed his suspicion of the boy being Fire Nation. But who would have hurt him? His own nation couldn't have done it to him, right? And by the look of his clothes, it seemed he was maybe noble. Where his parents worried about him? Looking for him? How did he even get so close to the Southern Water Tribe? It was a very far distance to the Fire Nation and that would take much longer in the little boat the boy arrived in than in a proper boat.

Slowly, the boy's sobs calmed down to just tears and then to sniffs. He sniffed once more, wiping his nose on his tattered sleeve. His small face peered up at him from the embrace. He looked so much more smaller compared to Hakoda.

"My name is Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Hakoda finally introduced himself. "Might I know your name?"

"Zuko," the boy, Zuko, responded softly hesitating before going on, "The banished p-prince of t-the F-Fire Nation."

Tears slid down his cheeks once more. This new surprised Hakoda. Banished? Why would the Fire Lord banish his son? He was but a child! What could he have done to deserve banishment?

"Banished?" Hakoda echoed, he couldn't grasp that his boy was banished from his home.

Zuko nodded, his hands gripping the blanket and releasing it. He himself seemed to be in an internal debate with himself. Zuko slowly pushed himself away from Hakoda slipping back under the blanket. He turns away his eye closing. Soon soft, steady breathing was the only sign the young Fire Nation prince had fallen asleep.

Hakoda sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get much more from the boy until he wakes again. And that's if the boy trusts him to tell him what happened. Something is bugging him though. Where did he get all the wounds from, especially the burn? Who would do something like that to a child? He looks so broken and fragile, like he could shatter at any moment. And most of all, why was he banished?

These questions and more troubles his mind as Hakoda walks above deck, slipping his coat on. There was one certainty in his mind though. He wasn't going to let any more harm come to this broken boy.

Later the next day Hakoda was grabbing some food from the prince. He hadn't had much to eat the past few days due to being unconscious and a meal would do that boy good. Hakoda was just about to make his way to the boy, when Bato walked over.

"He's awake," Bato informs him.

"Thank you, Bato, I'll take this down to him now then," Hakoda informs his best friend.

As he went down the steps, worry flooded Hakoda as he watches the young boy fall trying to sit up.

"Careful there," he warns the boy quickly going to his side. No need for him to get injured more from trying to sit up.

The boy looked up at him, eyeing the tray in his hands. It held a simple soup that Zuko could stomach. He wouldn't be able to stomach any rich or heavy foods because of being starved. It would be a while till he could eat some of the other meals they had. The growl of the boy's stomach was enough to know how hungry he was. Hakoda set down the tray besides the cot, helping the boy to sit up.

"The soup's still hot so be careful," Hakoda warns as he set the tray down on his lap.

Zuko seemed amazed at the food before him. Hakoda took a seat next to him, watching carefully as he hesitated for a moment. Hakoda could almost see the thoughts running through Zuko's head as he contemplates eating the food given to him. It wasn't until his stomach growls again, louder that Zuko actually eats.

Hakoda watches as Zuko eats. While he ate at a reasonable pace, it still looked as if he was worried that it's be his last mean. Spoonful after spoonful until there wasn't any left, and even then he grabbed the bowl letting the last drops fall into his mouth. He drank all his water too. The cup soon as empty as the bowl. Licking his lips, he turns to Hakoda.

A small, sad smile had fallen on his lips as he watched Zuko eat as if he'll never have any food again. It was now time to get some answers. Hopefully Zuko wouldn't be too difficult with him.

The questions started easy enough. Just receiving a nod from Zuko, confirming information he already knew. Hakoda then moved on to harder questions, the ones that have been bugging him since they found him. It took a little push to get Zuko started, and he hesitated for a moment. Then to Hakoda's surprise after taking a deep breath he shakily started his story. He listened respectively as Zuko started to open up. That surprised Hakoda, but he was glad Zuko was telling him what happened.

Slowly as the story unfolded, Hakoda was more and more shocked. As well as more and more enraged. Who did that to a child? A ten year old child? How could someone live with the knowledge that they had almost fatally wounded a child, starved them, and caused them so much pain? To keep him trapped in a cell, like a criminal, like an animal…. Hakoda couldn't grasp his head around it.

He was thankful that a man was kind enough to try and help. And he didn't pity Zuko when he revealed that he felt unloved. No Hakoda felt protective of Zuko, never wanting him to go through that again. Never wanting him to feel as if he was unwanted, unloved, or even second best.

What was the possible most enraging information was when Zuko revealed who had banished him, burnt him, and ordered that crew to kill him. His father. Fire Lord Ozai. Apparently it wasn't enough to try and take over the world, he had to mess up his own son's life. He had to burn his son, scaring him for the rest of his life. It would be a miracle if he would be able to see out of that eye again once the burns heal.

That was almost as enraging as the fact that he had banished him for standing up for young recruits. How could someone willing send such young soldier to their deaths? As a leader he couldn't fathom the idea of sending young men, children even out to their deaths. As the story went on Hakoda became more and more horrified. How could a father do that to his son? How could a father willingly burn his son?

Once the story was done, Zuko's body shook with sobs. Hakoda looked at him shocked at how such a small boy had stayed so strong through all of that. He didn't even register when he pulled Zuko into a tight embrace. He couldn't help but see his own son as Zuko cried into his chest. His own son, Sokka, crying as his mother would never be with them again. Hakoda shook the memory out of his head, looking down at the sobbing child. He would never let anything happen to this child so long as he could.

* * *

 **Please favorite, follow, and comment. Comments make me happy! I love reading and responding to them. My responses will always be at the beginning of every chapter.**


	5. Ch 4 Talking to the Water Tribe

**Ch 3 responses**

 **Link Fangirl01** : I'm happy you're excited for updates. Hakoda's going to be very protective. Paternal instincts will be seen more than once.

 **MarthaJonesp2** : Ah don't cry! I thought it'd be interesting to see from where Hakoda stood from. I'm glad you like it.

 **Nerdy J Fics** : Zuko has been through a lot and I just had to add more (T^T)

 **Dadycoool** : Definitely and I'm hoping to get more on his side in the future. Of course not everyone will be, but maybe with time.

 **CherishRedemption** : Yup, zuko's going to the water tribe~ Zuko's going to the water tribe~ Gran Gran and the village, well that'll be a difficult thing to deal with. And you are right about that they'd be more accepting if they knew what he's been through, but that'll be hard with Zuko too. No one wants their past to be known to everyone, especially one as dark and pain filled as Zuko's. I was already of thinking of him getting a new name, but haven't decided on one. It'll be a big turning point with that. His benind would definitely be something hard to deal with. I have a plan for that. I want to give Sokka and Zuko, and probably Katara a sibling relationship (I'm not set on pairings yet). I'm hoping to keep Zuko's hardworking, driven attitude he has towards his bending but expanded it to other things.

Thank you for the suggestions. I really appreciate them as it can be hard to keep writer's block away for have a set idea on something.

 **KnightOwl247** : You fight for him! Ozai shall not have him any more! I'm glad you like it. I hope the chapters meet your expectations. I really want Hakoda and Zuko to have the father-son realtionship he's never had as well as the sibling relationship with Sokka and Katara he never got with Azula. Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake. I think my laptop autocorrected tha or something. XD

 **ArtilliaTheHun** : I'm glad you like it. Sokka's going to be fun to write. He's reactions are so funny usually (though can be seriously like meeting Zuko will be) He will express some jealously as Zuko will still be healing and need attention and care.

 **Guest13** : No problems. I had my own cousins visiting, but from california. I was actually in London for two days during a trip I took. And I love long reviews, especially yours. This response will be a bit long as well so I hope your ready for it!

1\. Thank you. I really tried to capture how any father would feel finding out that a son had been hurt by his own father.

2\. With Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and the other members of the tribe hopefully he will learn what it's like to be loved. He will still have most of his old personality, but more of the season 3 attitude as he won't be as harden a season 1 or 2 Zuko.

3\. Iroh I have a plan, there'll be his own chapter in the future. I hope to touch on what a lot of people have been wondering. I like the ideas. You and one other person has been giving me a lot to think on and I love it.

4\. (I love long stuff so don't you worry :) ) The tribe will have some issues with Zuko. He is fire nation and they had just been attacked by his nation. Zuko will have some difficulties with his bending, whether it be controlling it and not hurting or actually bending (like in season 3 when he switches sides). He has been taught to rely on anger since he was young and will have to find a new way to fuel his fire. (I literally just looked up his past so I could get his previous firebending teachings right for future chapters.) I think training would be a good bonding moment between Zuko and Sokka, let them have something in common. Sokka teaching Zuko to throw a boomerang and Zuko teaching Sokka about swords (Maybe the double swords?)

5\. The three of them will definitely need to grow closer. They'll make a great team once they start to trust each other. This will definitely cause some interesting fight scenes as well as conversations. I really hope to keep them in character and not to OC. That's something I struggle on sometimes. I don't want to skip through the years before they meet Aang. Readers need to see how they come together to form an interesting family I'm planning for them. It really aggravates me when writers do that, because it's like well why do they trust each other or why do they now trust each other when they hated each other in the last chapter. I hope to avoid it as much as possible. I can think of a lot of fun things they can do together once they start to trust each other. It'll be an interesting experience.

6\. Criticism is good. Always can improve. Thank you. I like to think i'm a good writer but it's comforting to hear it from a reader. Grammer has always been an issue. Ask any of my previous english teachers. I have to go back so many times to fix mistakes. Yeah I should have gone back and look for mistakes which I didn't in the last chapter as I was excited to get it posted. I'll have my sister (Who is better at catching this sort of thing) read over any future chapters to catch mistakes.

I'm glad you feel eligible to write a long review. Shows how much you love this story and makes me a happy author. I'm glad you see potential in it as I wasn't too sure if this would turn out good, but it's coming out better than I expected. I love your ideas and many others I've been given. Criticism is good as it helps me grow as a writer, no matter how much I don't care for it sometimes. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy my chapters.

 **Guest** : I'm glad you find it interesting. I will definitely keep writing, maybe do some other stories I have ideas for.

 **Guest** : Thank you :)

 **Ch 4 Talking to the Water Tribe**

Hakoda left a sleeping Zuko in the medic bay after he had cried himself to sleep. A lot plagued his mind. Not only what Zuko had told him, but how the others will react to him. It was his duty to lead the Southern Water Tribe and to make decisions that would benefit and protect his people. Taking Zuko in wouldn't help the tribe. The Fire Nation would probably accuse them of having kidnapped him. Then again, the Fire Nation wanted war with the whole world, so only one more thing for them to hate the Southern Water Tribe for.

Hakoda was more concerned about how the Tribe would react to Zuko. Many hated and detested the Fire Nation. Everything about them and held everyone that was Fire Nation accountable for the war and death they have faced. It wouldn't end well if he were to bring up what was going through his mind.

But Zuko's story tormented his mind. Hakoda couldn't help but think of his own son. How could a father do that to his own child, much less order someone to kill him. It really disturbed him. Maybe if he told the tribe they'd be more accepting. He couldn't know until he spoke with them.

Hakoda went up above deck where the rest of the men had gathered. The other few boats that they had were all tied together so the men on those boats would be able to hear what was going on. The mass of men stare expectantly at their Chief. Hakoda takes a deep breath as he stands before them all.

"As you may have heard, a few nights ago one of watch men spotted a small metal boat," Hakoda started off carefully. "Inside of it was found a young boy. He can't be older than ten. When we looked over him he looked as if to have been beaten, starved, and was severely burned around one eye. We treated his wounds and hoped that he would awaken soon. Yesterday he awoken.

"I then tried to get him to answer some questions. Between yesterday and today he answered several of what we have all been wondering. From what he told me, I believe we should let him stay with us," Hakoda continued, pausing to watch the reactions of his brothers in arms.

"Why should we?" someone yelled from the boat to Hakoda's right.

"Yeah!" another from the left agreed. "What if he's a spy from the fire nation? Or an assassin?"

The tribe men start to mutter together about the possibilities. They weren't going to make this easy were they? Hakoda sighs knowing they wouldn't let Zuko stay without reason.

"Yesterday when he awkoe I asked him how he was feeling," Hakoda said drawing the men's attention back on him. " He answered 'okay' and the first question the boy asked was if I was going to kill him."

A gasp came from several of the men. Why would a kid be asking if they were going to kill him? What could cause a kid, a child to think they would kill him?

Hakoda lets it sink in before speaking again, "When I questioned why he thought that, the boy responded that it was because I was not fire nation and he was banished, as well as someone wanted him dead. I was confused as to why someone wanted a ten year old dead. A child banished from his home and wanted dead by someone. So I pressed further. I introduced myself and he introduced himself to me. He said, 'Zuko the banished prince of the fire nation.'"

Many of the men let out a shout of anger. How dare they house the prince of the fire nation. The nation that wanted to rule the world and kill all benders. The nation that recently killed many of their own and left destruction of their homes and families. They wouldn't stand for it.

Hakoda raised a hand to get the men's attention. Once it was quiet he continued on. "I was shocked. More shocked at why the prince had been banished. He closed up on me and fell back asleep. This evening he woke up again. Bato retrieved me and I took some soup down to Zuko. After he had eaten I asked him some questions. They started relatively easy, to make sure I understood who he is. He is a ten year old boy from the fire nation that was banished. I asked him why we found him wounded the way we did.

"It took a few minutes before he opened up to me. He confided that the men who were supposed to help him after his banishment hurt him. Beating him and starving him. He was kept in a cell the entire time, letting his wounds get infected. He only escaped thanks to one man who was kind enough to help him."

Hakoda purposely left out the part of praying to the spirits as he knew Zuko wouldn't want people to know something so personal. Especially feeling second best and unloved by his own family. That was something Zuko should tell if he wished to.

The men were silent letting this new information sink in. Many didn't like the fire nation. In fact all of them hated them, but they couldn't help but feel a small ounce of pity for the poor boy. Was the fire nation so evil that they would hurt one of their own?

"I then asked him who burnt his eye," Hakoda told them wincing internally. He needed to give the men a reason to let Zuko stay even if it gives away his past. He hoped Zuko would forgive him. "Fire Lord Ozai did. His own father burnt him when he refused to fight against him. He had stood up to a for a troop of new recruits that were going to be sent to their deaths in a war meeting. The Fire Lord ordered him to fight in an Agni Kai. When Zuko was going to fight he found he was to fight his own father."

The men were shocked. Ordering your own son to fight against their father. How could anyone be so cruel to do so?

"He begged, he told me. He begged and his father wouldn't give him any mercy. Instead he burnt Zuko's eye. He was then thrown on the ship with minimal medical attention. He has been beaten and hurt by his own people. His own father wanting his death. And he has come to us," Hakoda says ending the story. "So what shall we do? Shall we let him live with us?"

Many of the men shouted out angry replies about the fire nation. They were angry that the Fire Lord would do this to his own son, let alone a child. How could the Fire Lord order his own son's death? How could someone live with that? But many of them would rather die than let a fire nation boy live with them, even if he had been banished. He was still fire nation.

"Quiet!" Hakoda shouted. "I understand you're angry and many of you would rather not let a member of the fire nation in our tribe, but I must ask you to consider what he's been through. Zuko, a prince, has been betrayed by his own nation and father. He is wanted dead and is no longer welcomed to where he once called home. He has been hurt beyond what any of us could imagine.

"Let's not be the same as the fire nation and send out a child to be on his own. That would only show we are just as bad as the fire nation. Instead prove the fire nation is wrong for banishing him. Let's take him in. Give him a home with love and shelter. Let him grow up and I'm sure he'll fight alongside us as he has no reason to be with the fire nation any longer. "

The men thought this over and looked at one another. Whispers of who agreed and didn't broke out through the crowd. They could see why it'd be a good idea to take him in. They couldn't let a ten year old boy on his own. He'd die before anyone else would find him. They were miles away from any other human contact. There would be no chance he'd survive to get to another town.

"He can come," one of the men said finally. "But if he causes any trouble, he's out."

"Of course," Hakoda grudgingly agreed. He knew this was going to be the best he could get out of them. They may start accepting him more once they got used to having him around, but right then it would be difficult. "He will stay with me and if you have any problem with him, you will take it up with me."

The water tribe men all nod in agreement. Once a few other things were spoken of and taken care of, everyone went on their own way. The boats were separated and turned to head home.

Hakoda sighed as he thought of the rest of the tribe. If the men only grudgingly agreed how would the rest of the tribe think of Zuko. He didn't want to tell everyone of what happened to Zuko, but if he must he would. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

So I've thought about it since the beginning of writing this and a reader actually also suggested it. Should Zuko end up changing his name? I like the idea, but I'm not too sure what name though. Leave an idea in the reviews please if you have one you like and I'll choose or put a poll out for it.


	6. Ch 5 News at the Fire Nation

**Ch 4 Responses**

 **Moonview** : Thank you and thanks for the suggestion.

 **Link Fangirl01** : I didn't really make my plan for the new name clear. He will still keep the name Zuko to a point, but only people close will really call him that. You know give him a new start but still keeping true to himself. That's just where this idea is going right now.

 **Toots1** : I'll try. There's been a few suggestions that would work for the ship name, but I'm not even sure on pairings yet anyways.

 **Dadycoool** : One obstacle done is right, the men will be the hardest to persuade as they want to keep their families safe and protect them. The rest may be difficult as well but who knows :)

 **Nerdy J Fics** : Thank you for the suggestions. I really like them and they definitely helped.

 **ArtilliaTheHun** : That is a good point I honestly forgot about, but I do plan on keep his name Zuko to a point. Maybe giving himself a water tribe name or a name that he can use when he needs and alias? I'm not sure where this idea will lead me, but I want to use it even if it's farther down the road. Thank you though and I'm glad you like the story.

 **jin xuan** : Awe thank you. I've worked really hard on this and it's been a blast writing for such great, appreciative readers. I was thinking just that, ya know. Not having him fully give up who he is, but maybe giving himself a new start but keeping true to himself. Only letting people close to him know his true name or something like that. It's still a work in progress idea. I haven't thought of using something other than chinese or japanese as that is what the show is mostly geared towards but I like your name ideas. Thank you for the ideas.

 **Trich** : Yes that is true, but they'd also want to protect their families and children as well so it may still be difficult for Zuko to be accepted. I'm glad you like the idea and you understand what I kinda was thinking of. I like the name Taka. I'll have a hard time choosing from the suggestions.

 **TearsForTheDead** : Oh thank you. Yeah I noticed that and that's why I decided to write one. Lee is a good option and so is Kosuke. The last one is an interesting one.

 **KnightOwl247** : Oh wow thanks, I'm always worried about whether or not I'm getting the characters right. So thank you so much for the complement. I do have some errors and I just got someone to look over it so hopefully those will end soon.

 **Guest** : Yeah that's what I was thinking and it seems a lot of people would rather that kind of thing than just getting rid of the name Zuko totally.

 **Guest13** : Updates are great even for the writer. I really like reading your reviews, and I like to take in consideration of what my readers think.

Thank you about Hakoda I wasn't sure I got his leading type personality correct but it turned out good. I'll definitely take my time with the relationships of Zuko and Sokka and Katara. It's going to be fun to write as well.

You'll be happy to know I finally was able to convince someone to edit my future chapters so hopefully less grammar mistakes. I finally realized about the capitalization and am working on fixing that. It helps to have my sister, who is very nitpicky about this stuff to catch my mistakes.

There have been many people on both sides of this idea. I do like the idea of him being reluctant to changing his name, but I do want him to accept having it, if just for when he's traveling or for people not close to him.

Your idea is really great. I'll maybe use pieces of it, but I don't think Hakoda's the type to hide anything from his tribe and he's already told the warriors so why not the rest of the tribe. I do like the suggestion of his name and it would fit well with him even if I don't use your idea. He'll still be hiding many secrets from everyone else, his firebending, mostly his past and how he feels about the whole thing most likely.

Thanks for the review I look forward to and love reading them.

 **FireRuby** : I still plan on him using his real name, if for just people close to him. Of course he'll still have to use his real name for when he takes over the Fire Lord. The plan for it is coming together as I've been reading people's ideas and concerns on this idea.

 **Codexrun:** Ah don't cry! I mean it's good you're liking the story and connecting to characters but I don't want to make you cry.

 **Guest:** No it's not. I apologize for the long wait, I've just been adjusting to my new schedules and how busy I am now.

* * *

I'm sorry about the long wait. College started about a week ago for me and I've been preparing for it all month, making sure I have everything in and such. I'm still getting used to my new schedule and how busy it is. And I have a job now. It's only till the end of October, but I work Friday through Sunday from 8:30 to 5 or 6. Monday through Wednesday I have classes. Thursday is my only off day and even then I have homework to complete. It may take a while for me to get back on a set updating schedule but until then please hold on with me. I really do plan on continuing this even if I have to take long breaks in between updates.

But for now enjoy the new chapter. It has not been edited fully, only one or two read throughs so please bare with me on the mistakes. I'll go through and fix it when I have more time.

* * *

Ch 5 News at the Fire Nation

It had almost been a month since Zuko had been banished from the Fire Nation. Things hadn't changed all that much at the Fire Nation Palace. Fire Lord Ozai resumed his meetings and duties of the leader of a nation at war. Princess Azula, still the cunning, prodigy child practiced as hard as ever learning more and more. She was progressing farther than, in her mind, her worthless brother could've ever gotten.

Only Iroh seemed to see something change in the two royalty. Lord Ozai slowly started to add more classes for the princess to take, ones usually assigned to the first born and heir to the throne. She took them on with great zealous. The princess also started to receive more and more private lessons from her father himself. Zuko never received any of those, heck he hardly received the time of day from the Fire Lord, only to be brought down by all his faults and failures.

The Fire Lord and Princess were plotting something, he was sure of that. It was too quiet after Zuko's Agni Kai. The two were acting to casual after having the heir of the Fire Lord banished. It bothered Iroh very much.

Iroh sighed thinking of what he's done the past month. The ship containing Zuko had left almost immediately after the Agni Kai. Iroh himself had to replan after the ship left without him. He planned on going with Zuko to help him with his journey to find the Avatar. When if left without Iroh he had to change his goals.

"General Iroh," a voice brings the old man out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he turns to be greeted by a servant bowing towards him.

"You are requested by the Fire Lord to attend a meeting," the servant informed him.

"Thank you," Iroh told the servant.

The servant bowed once more and left leaving a curious Iroh. The old general stood up, leaving his cup of tea resting on the table as he heads to the throne room. He walked down the long halls of red and gold to where the Fire Lord resided. What this meeting could be about brought his curiosity out.

When he reached the throne room, the guards bowed before letting him into the hot room. Iroh bowed towards the Fire Lord where he sat upon his throne. The red fire covered the leader in shadows making it hard to see his face. He sat regally surrounded by his element. At his feet sat the princess. She smirked up at her uncle.

"Iroh," the Fire Lord address his brother. "Take a seat."

Iroh followed the order and took a seat next to his niece. Azula smirked at her uncle as another man entered the room. He held an arrogant air about him. The smirk on his face held an sinister look. This guy thought he was a real hot shot.

"Ah, Ojas," the Fire Lord said. "What has brought you back?"

Ojas,' Iroh racked his brain from where he heard that name. 'He is the captain of the ship Zuko was sent on.'

"My Lord," Ojas spoke to the leader. His once arrogant face changed into one of fake sorrow. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but young Prince Zuko was killed."

The Fire Lord's blank face didn't change hearing the news. Azula's smirk widened and a lust for power shone brighter than it had before. Iroh stiffened. His nephew, the one he thought of as a second son was dead. He silently prayed to the spirits it wasn't true.

"Is that so?" Fire Lord Ozai questioned rhetorically. "You may leave."

Ojas bowed and left with a smirk. The Fire Lord then turned to the two remaining audience members. Azula smirked happily of the news. Iroh saw her look as well as the slight smirk on his brother's face.

'So they knew this was going to happen,' Iroh confirmed.

After a brief discussion on what would be done (notifying the nation and what-not), Iroh left the throne room. He walked purposefully towards his destination. There was someone he needed to talk to. Someone who could shed some light on Zuko's death.

"G-General!" a startled man jumps when the old general approaches him. The man staggers on the dock next to a small ship. The ship that Zuko had been on.

"Come, Lee," Iroh addressed the man. "We have much to speak of."

The two went to Iroh's private room. There they sat around the table as Iroh poured tea for the two of them. Lee fidgeted uncomfortably under the silence the two sat in. He knew what this was about. He knew what had happened and he knew he had to inform him of some heart breaking news.

"Now tell me what has happened?" Iroh broke the silence.

Lee's head was bowed over his tea. His finger slowly moved around the rim. Thoughts ran around his head. He couldn't even find a place to start, but from the beginning.

"After we left the Fire Nation," Lee started slowly. "The men did as we were ordered by the Fire Lord. They gave him a cell instead of a room. They took him up on deck and-" Lee paused here before looking up at Iroh. His eyes full of unshed tears, before he bowed his head in shame. "They beat him, Iroh. Day after day after day. And I couldn't do anything. I tried I really did. Every night I would try and heal him. I gave him food and water. I did all I could, but it got worse everyday. He was so broken."

Iroh reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder. Lee's head slowly looked up at the old general. His neutral face didn't hide the sadness shining in his eyes. The small gesture of comfort allowed Lee to continue speaking.

"They broke him. I could see it every time I looked at him. A couple of weeks ago I overheard them talking. They were going to kill him and dispose of the body that night. That's what we had been ordered to do. Sail away from the Fire Nation and then dispose of the prince in whatever way we wished. So that night I put him in the life boat. I don't know if he's alive or was found by someone or if he's dea-" his voiced died and the unshed tears spilled down his face.

Iroh comforted the man who cried out his guilt and grief. Once all his tears had been shed Iroh asked him to keep an eye open and an ear listening for any plots or news that could be of use. Iroh then sat in silence thinking of what he could do. A plan then formed in his mind. He was still apart of the White Lotus and they'd be more than willing to take information he gives them to the correct people. He could send information out and help the Earth and Water Nations.

A sudden idea suddenly begins to sprout in his old mind. Iroh had heard his brother's generals complaining of the few resistances that scattered around the Earth Kingdom. They were always causing trouble for the soldiers.

He could use this. Iroh nodded to himself as he set to sending messages to many trusted people through out the Fire Nation. He once the ink had dried he sent them out with the few trusted messenger hawks.

Sitting back, Iroh sipped his tea as he hopped with plan would work out. He gazed at the setting sun through his window and prayed. He prayed to Agni that his nephew, his second son would be safe and cared for.


	7. Ch 6 Learning the Ropes

Ch 5 Review responses:

Bookgirl18: Thanks! Yeah I have and I have to agree with you. I'm still unsure about the ships and I'll be putting a poll out for it after I've gotten farther in.

TearsForTheDead: I'm actually not too sure. The chapters leading up to the actual series I'm playing by ear honestly. Thank you though. I'm glad you like it.

Trich: I'm glad you like it.

KnightOwl247: I'm glad! I love it when my readers are this excited about my writing.

Guest: I'm glad. It should get much better as more chapters are written.

Guest13: Thanks! As usual I was so worried I didn't have his character down. It's a constant thing with me worrying about not getting the characters right. And so far that's my plan to have Zuko join the Gaang on their mission. Yeah many people might recognize him, but also in the how he was in the earth kingdom and no one recognized him really (unless he firebent i think). But I really like your ideas. You're very creative. And thanks for your support, it means a lot.

With the ships I haven't decided. I've gotten some people wanting Zutara, but some others don't. I'll probably make a poll just to see where the readers want, but I'd love your advice.

Yeah typos happen a lot for me. I try to catch them, but I miss them sometimes… Definitely will be working on that.

Thanks for understanding. Things have been so crazy.

Lady Rini: No I haven't read that, but I need to check it out. And most likely they will. Thanks for reading.

Grereboden:Perhaps still undecided.

Guest: Well I am a human being who is going to college and working. I only have a certain amount of time to work on homework which takes most of the time to complete. I try my hardest, but I can only do so much. I have a life outside of writing. If you think my chapters are "crappy" as you say then don't read them. If you want to criticise my story go ahead but do it with constructive criticism and not just saying it was "crappy".

* * *

 **Ch 6 Learning the Ropes**

Zuko pulled the borrowed coat around himself. It was too large for his small body as it was an adult coat, but it was the only one they had on board. The blue and white fur looked strange on him in his opinion. He much prefered the black and red of his old clothes, but they were too torn up and damaged to be used as anything but rags.

It had only been a week since he told Hakoda his past, and only a couple of days ago since he was allowed to leave his bed. Though he was stuck sitting as his leg was still healing. Hakoda was always checking on him and his injuries, making sure he wasn't aggravating them or an infection had set in. Zuko actually liked the feeling of someone checking up on him. That caring feeling that only his mom or uncle gave to him.

His uncle…. That was a thought that was brought up repeatedly on his mind. How was he? What was he doing? Did Iroh think Zuko was dead? These and many more questions went through his head.

After dismissing those thoughts Zuko looked around. There were several other ships following the one he was on and the men were all out on deck working. Zuko observed from the crate he was sat on. The men were hard working and Hakoda worked with them to bring them all home. It was loud and chaotic, but a kind that worked. Zuko had to force himself to stop flinching whenever someone yelled or surprised him, and eve then he still did.

Zuko couldn't help but notice one of the younger members messing with some rope. Shifting slightly on the crate, Zuko observed the man as he worked away to weave the ropes into something. The man must of felt a stare on him and looked up, catching Zuko at his staring.

The young man, Nanuq had caught the young Fire Nation boy watching him create a net. He tried his hardest to push away the hateful feeling that tried to worm its way into his mind. This boy was just a child and didn't deserve the hate of his nation on him. Hakoda made that very clear the night before.

"Do you want to help?" Nanuq asked the boy having finally pushed the unpleasant feeling away.

His words caused Zuko to flinch in surprise at being addressed, but Zuko looked at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded. Nanuq smiled and moved his things over to the crate Zuko was perched on. He handed him several pieces of the rope and started to explain how to weave it together to create a fishing net. It was a long process and Zuko's fingers become sore after a couple of hours. Not only that, but he had to start over many times. The knots were not always easy to get out and the cold had started to get to his fingers. Zuko would blow hot air, careful not to make a flame, onto his fingers warming them up.

Luckily, Nanuq was very patient with the young boy. He slowly repeated the steps many times and looked over the work repeatedly. This was something he had been doing since he was a child and could of gotten it done faster on his own. Though seeing the concentrated look on Zuko's face as his fingers fumbled with the ropes caused a stirring feeling in him. This boy wasn't all the bad, he realized about an hour into the working.

Zuko was actually enjoying doing this seemingly simple task. Even though his fingers started to ache from the coarseness of the ropes or taking apart tight knots, he was actually liking doing something for a change. Normally, no one would let him do something as lowly as making a net. Only peasants would be able to do that. As a prince he had lessons and was treated as if just washing himself was something he shouldn't do. This was a welcoming change. He hated having everything done for him. He for once wanted to feel like he wasn't above everyone else.

Zuko looked over at Nanuq as he looked over the finished net. It wasn't big only about a meter in length and width. It had taken him all day just to that much while Nanuq had completed the net he had been working on for a while.

Nanuq looked up at the expecting child and gave him a proud smile. The net though small would work if it was needed to. There were a few places that could've been better, but it was decent for a first try. Nanuq could see the care Zuko had put into it.

"Good job," Nanuq praised ruffling the boy's hair gently.

Zuko flinched slightly, but looked up with the smallest of smiles. This was the first time someone other than his uncle or mother praised him in any way. It was a strange thing, but one that made him feel… happy. Happiness was something that he hadn't had the chance to feel since the war council. Since his father had banished him. Since he almost died.

"Zuko," Hakoda's deep voice pulled him from his wandering thoughts. Zuko jumped and looked up to see the Chief approaching the two of them. "Nanuq. Thank you for watching Zuko today."

"Of course Chief," Nanuq nodded smiling at his Chief.

"Hakoda, I made a net," Zuko shyly showed his small net to the man.

Hakoda took the net in his hands and inspected it. He looked it over with a critical eye. He made some approving noises as he turns the net over inspecting it thoroughly.

"Well done," Hakoda smiles at the boy and hands the net back. "Thank you Nanuq for teaching him."

"It was no problem, he's a fast learner," Nanuq grinned at the boy.

Just then Zuko's stomach let out a loud growl. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and a small snack for lunch. He had been too immersed in his net making to think of anything else.

"Well I believe it is time we all get something to eat," Hakoda decided "You've been working hard all day."

As Zuko was lifted off the crate, a thought crossed his mind. Maybe it would turn out better with the Water Tribe than he expected. Zuko's smile grew slightly as the Chief and Nanuq happily chatted with each other, jokes thrown in every so often. Yeah it would be good.


	8. Ch 7 Almost There

**Ch 6 reviews:**

TearsForTheDead: Awe thank you! I hope to add more of Nanqu in throughout the story. Honestly he's one of my favorite characters I've created.

KnightOwl247: Time is such an important thing in this. I looked up a lot for the timeline and for other things. It's a struggle to not rush things sometimes and get to more exciting points in the story.

Novum Arkilum: Thanks! I hope you enjoy it as I keep writing. I also thought a lot about names. Some of those were suggestions from friends or reviews. I did try and look for some but I can't remember if I found any that I thought suited him. I'll check again though, thanks for the suggestion.

Bookgirl18: I'm glad you enjoy it and please do check it out. I honestly can't decide which name I like better.

Guest: Not sure yet still deciding the pairings.

Guest : Will do and I'm glad you liked it.

Guest : yes it is interesting and fun to write.

Blackthorn Ashe: Yeah thanks for that I honestly forgot to add that. I mean he just went thought a traumatic experience soooo should be adding more of that in. Thanks for the reminder.

* * *

 **Ch 7 Almost There**

The rest of the trip back to the Southern Water Tribe was a big learning experience for Zuko. He spent a lot of time making nets but also learning how to fish. The boats would pull the larger nets catching fish to bring back to the village. Some of them even would hunt the blubbered seals that swam around the boat occasionally. He was told by Nanuq, whom he had grown close to, that the winter months would be upon them soon so they were stocking up for the long days of winter.

Occasionally, Hakoda would take Zuko to the side of the boat and hand him a fishing pole. He taught Zuko the basics of fishing and Zuko even caught a fish, though it was small, no bigger than his hand. Hakoda simply laughed and patted Zuko on the back.

Zuko was also getting better around the rest of the Water Tribe men. When he was first on deck the yelling and the men bustling about scared him. He would flinch at almost any noise especially the yelling. When Hakoda touched his shoulder to bring him in, he got an armful of a shaking mess of a boy. Zuko had been so panicked that he didn't even register throwing himself at the only man he subconsciously trusted. Hakoda took him back to his bed and soothed the shaken child. Zuko was flustered when he realized what he did and wouldn't talk to Hakoda the rest of the night.

The next day Hakoda took Zuko above deck but stayed close to him this time. Zuko did better and each day he got more and more used to the loud men. He still flinched every so often at unexpected noises or if someone touched him, but he was getting better. These last two weeks were progress in Hakoda's eyes, but he was worried that it might be for nothing when they reached the village.

The village. That was the main worry on Hakoda's mind. He didn't mind taking Zuko in. In fact, he already planned to, knowing no one would want a Fire Nation boy in their home. His worry was his own children. Since the raide on the Southern Water Tribe had taken his own wife, his son had been more protective and cruel towards the Fire Nation. His own daughter, as kind as she was, also held a hatred for the nation that took her mother. How would they react to having Zuko in their own home?

Hakoda sighed and looked over the deck at the small boy. Zuko still didn't smile much but one could see the happiness in his eye as Nanuq taught him a game. It was a memory game consisting of three shells or bowls and a small pebble. One person would put the pebble under the bowl and then switch it around with the other two. The other person had to guess which bowl held the pebble. It was a gambling game, but also fun to play and strengthened one's observation skills.

Hakoda couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Zuko guessed right and Nanuq gave him a small prize. Zuko clutched onto it with his own small hands as if it was the most important thing ever. Nanuq pulled Zuko into a hug, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Other men around them either smiled or stayed neutral at the scene. More and more of the men were getting used to the small boy, but there were some who let their hatred lead their hearts and minds.

Zuko himself was having the best time of his life. He was learning new things. Useful things he could do on his own. He was creating his own friend, someone who wasn't associating with him just because he was the prince, but because he wanted to. He was still fighted by a lot of the men, but he didn't want this to end. He wanted things to stay like this longer. He felt accepted and he felt… happy.

"Want to play again?" Nanuq asked Zuko getting the bowls ready for another round.

Nanuq was surprised at how good Zuko was at this game. The boy was very observant and quick minded. Though he was still very soft spoken and quiet, Nanuq could see the real Zuko peeking out from the strong facade the boy put up.

Zuko nodded, playing with the necklace Nanuq had rewarded him for winning five times in a row. It was a simple leather cord with a water tribe symbol carved into a small blue piece. It was the first gift anyone had given to him besides his uncle and mother. Zuko carefully placed it over his head as Nanuq started to move the bowls.

Zuko watched the bowls intently as Nanuq tried to make him lose track of where the pebble was. Zuko shifted slightly in pain as his leg hit the create he always sat on. His right leg, that had been cleanly broken in two, was still healing, wrapped and splinted. Cuts along his body, especially his arms and torso, were wrapped and had creams placed on them to prevent infections. Bruises littered his body, that were at first a horrible purple black had slowly changed to a red blue then to a horrible yellow green and were finally starting to go away. Some such as on his legs were still there, but slowly fading along with the rest.

Nanuq stopped and looked over at Zuko as he shifted. Nanuq sat on his own create with another larger one in between them. Zuko faked studying the shells before pointing to the one on the right he had kept an eye on since the start. Nanuq lifted the bowl to reveal the grey pebble sitting there. Nanuq laughed praising Zuko for his skill at the game.

"You're great at this game," Nanuq said as he moved the bowls to the side and looked at the boy across from him. Zuko nodded and gave a small smile.

"Water Tribe ahead!" a voice yelled from the lookout causing Zuko to flinch at the unexpected voice.

The men let out yells of excitement as they neared their home. Zuko looked around confused as the men ran along the decks getting ready to reach home. Everyone had grins on their faces at the thought of seeing their loved ones. Zuko simply sat there waiting. Over the next hour or so the ships would get closer to the village until they were finally docked. Cheers from the village combined with cheers from the men on board.

Hakoda went up to Zuko and carefully picked him up. Smiling he walked over to the plank leading off the boat. He walked down it and as he stepped off of it looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko."


	9. NAME!

Sooo I have gotten quiet a few reviews saying that they wished for names that were Inuit or other native names that the Water Tribes take after. Plus another person told me that the names definitions were incorrect. Also I may have accidentally included names from a list for something else. I'm sorry for being so disorganized with all of this.

so here are the actual list of names. They maybe wrong but they are from various websites I looked at.

Amaruq - Grey Wolf

Kallik - Lightning

Nukilik - Strong

Akiak - Brave

Kova - Strong

Arkilos (it was requested by someone)

Kazuto - Peaceful/harmonious person

Kosuke (not sure)

So I'll fix my poll. I feel really stupid for mixing the two lists... oops


	10. Ch 8 Welcome to the Water Tribe

CH 7

 **KnightOwl247** : *does happy dance too* YES HE IS! Also good point about the name.

 **jin xuan** : well nothing really happened in college…. I guess what happened is once i was more comfortable writing this everything just kinda went from there. I'm glad you think it's improved and are looking forward to more. It means a lot and makes me want to write more. Also thanks for the explanations of names from before and yeah I was thinking about that actually and it seems like a great idea.

 **Guest:** That may be true, but then again I don't go scourging through my writing for errors. I usually read it once or twice to make sure it makes sense. I don't have anyone reading before I publish it. I try to get errors but as you can see they're still there. Aang and Appa will be introduced later on. And Momo's will be very funny hopefully.

 **C'Riverblade:** That's a cool idea! It would make sense that he'd uses it too because he'd be more at balance with himself, but then again not because of feelings about the Fire Nation. Also his father and sister use it so he may not want any connections to them. I'll have to think about that it's still a good idea and I really like it.

 **MysticAnime** : that's very true about the name and I do want it to mean something special. Thanks for the advice I like hearing my reader's opinions. And I do feel like I've come farther in this story than with anything I've written. ANd with putting the responses at the end…. It's habit to put them at the top or else I forget

 **Demetria0620:** I honestly thought that too to both things! Zuko is supposed to be more of an opposite to the Fire Nation in this story while still trying to keep with being true to him, more like how young Zuko was before his mother died. And I've always thought that Hakoda would make a great dad for Zuko. I see Iroh as more of an Uncle/grandfather figure more than a dad (though he does do that role a bit too) and good siblings too. I honestly feel sorry for Azula (She was only freaking 14!) Sorry for my long response ~

 **Supermage543:** I hadn't thought of weapons yet but that's a good idea. And that is also a good point about the seasons with the no sun for months. I've been trying to figure out how to incorporate that in a way so any ideas are welcomed.

* * *

 _So keep voting you guys I'll keep the poll open until I decide to give Zuko his water tribe name. I hope you enjoy the new chapter... I feel it isn't as good as some of the past ones but I hope you like it!_

* * *

Ch 8 Welcome to the Water Tribe

Zuko gazed around at the frosty, white village. There was not the best wall in Zuko's eyes. (It was made out of snow!) The tents inside the wall were a bit makeshift though there was a large building that must have been like a town meeting area. In the center was a fire place where many were gathering.

Women and children filed out of the tents and meeting building. Families reunited, children were hugging fathers and brothers, and wives were crying happily. Zuko felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched all the men reunite with their love ones. It got worse as two kids around his age ran up to Hakoda and hugged his legs.

Hakoda stumbled a bit as they latched on and succeeded in not dropping Zuko. Zuko was still in his arms and clung to him more as the children started rattling off on something. It took a couple of minutes for Hakoda to settle the children down and for them to notice Zuko curled up in his arms.

"Who's this?" the boy asked glaring at Zuko.

Hakoda kneed down forcing Zuko to show himself to the kids. He nervously looked at them with his unbandaged eye before looking away. He could feel their judgmental stares at him. Glancing back at them he noticed the frown on the boy's face change to an angry look and a look of concern on the girl's face.

"Now Sokka, Katara this here is Zuko," Hakoda introduced. "Zuko this is my son, Sokka and daughter, Katara."

"Hi," Zuko weakly said before lowering his eyes to the snow covered ground.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka demanded.

"How about we head in out of the cold," Hakoda said noticing Zuko starting to shiver from the cold wind sweeping through the village.

The two lead Hakoda over to the largest snow building. Hakoda still carrying Zuko, took him inside and a wave of warmth washed over his freezing body. Zuko sighed in relief sensing a fire close by before he noticed it in the middle of the room. Hakoda sat Zuko near the fire. He took of his coat and put his hands as close to the fire without burning himself, which was closer than any non-fire bender. The flames were so close they almosted licked at his fingertips.

"So who is he?" the young girl, Katara, Zuko remembered, asked Hakoda.

"This is Zuko," Hakoda started his story. "We found him injured in a small boat. He was hurt really bad and is still healing. When I questioned him he told me that some crew member from the Fire Nation did it to him."

Hakoda glanced at Zuko who was staring intently into the fire. It had been weeks since he had seen any fire and while there was a slight fear of being burned again, he found comfort in it. Being surrounded by water, ice, and snow was not what he was used to. The fire was the only comfort of the home he once had besides his clothing, which he could no longer wear.

Hakoda continued talking, "We couldn't send him away. The closest land is a several week trip by boat. It was agreed upon to take him with us. He's going to stay with us now."

Zuko shyly gazed up before dropping his gaze seeing the glare sent his way by Sokka.

"How do you know he isn't Fire Nation?!" Sokka asked pointing at Zuko. "He could be fooling all of you to try and kill us!"  
"Sokka," Hakoda said calmly placing his large hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Zuko has been through a lot, it's his choice if he wants to tell you, but I can promise you that he won't try and hurt anyone. Just don't push him to tell you. He'll tell on his own time."

Sokka's glare didn't waver but he turned away. Katara, who had been silent this whole time approached Zuko. She squatted in front of him and gazed at his face. A small smile crossed her face.

"Okay, dad," Katara said turning to her father. "I can show him around!"

Hakoda smiled happy that his daughter had accepted the Fire Nation boy. He was worried of what the children would do if and if they learned of who Zuko really was and what happened to him.

"His leg is still hurt so he can't walk. Your tour will have to wait until he's healed," Hakoda said.

Katara pouted but nodded in agreement. She then smiled and hugged her father. Hakoda pulled Sokka into the hug. The family was all smiling and laughing as Hakoda started to tickle the children.

Zuko looked between the family. The strange feeling returned in his chest. It hurt seeing the family so happy. It was something he wanted. It hurt him that he didn't have something like that. Zuko turned away back to the fire. He didn't want to feel this way to the people who took him in, but it was so hard not to.

"Alright, I have to hold a meeting with everyone so why don't I walk you guys back to our tent," Hakoda said.

Sokka and Katara let out affirmatives and race out of the building. Hakoda went over to Zuko and knelt by him. Zuko kept him face towards the fire.

"Let's get you to the tent. You still need rest," Hakoda said.

He grabbed the discarded coat and helped Zuko put it back on. He then lifted Zuko, who wrapped his arms around Hakoda's neck. They left the warm building and made their way to a tent not to far. It was large enough to fit everyone in comfortably and keep the cold air away. It was warm inside but Hakoda set him down on one of the beds pulling the sheets around him.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Hakoda said to Zuko, who nodded in return. Hakoda turned to the siblings and whispered something to them that Zuko could not hear. With on last smile and a wave, Hakoda left the tent and the children to themselves.

Sokka turned and glared at Zuko. He shifted uneasily in the blankets unsure of what to do. Katara just stared at him in wonder and a slight bit of fear. Zuko looked away, not wanting to see the hate and fear in their eyes. He was just a boy for crying out loud. He couldn't hurt them if he tried right then.

"I'm keep an eye on you, Fire Nation," Sokka spat out. "If you try anything, I'll make sure you're banished!"

"Sokka," Katara said softly grabbing her brother's coat. "Dad said to be nice."

"He's Fire Nation, Katara," Sokka protested. "Who knows what's going in that head of his! He could be plotting to kill us! Or spy on us!"

Sokka stomped out of the tent with Katara calling after him. Zuko was left alone in the tent. He shivered from the cold, burrowing deep into the blankets. Closing his eyes, Zuko thought about all that was happening. He didn't want the two siblings to hate him, but he also didn't want to break apart their family. Hakoda accepted him and Katara seemed to like him a bit. Sokka showed just how much he hated him and he didn't want to drive him away from his family.

Zuko's thoughts floated around until sleep claimed him. He didn't wake to when Katara returned. Nor when Sokka stomped back in. He slept peacefully as the siblings sat away from his whispering back and forth. Katara trying to have her brother see reason and compassion while he protested. This continued until Hakoda would return.


	11. Ch 9 First Thoughts

_CH 8 Reviews_

 _ **C'Riverblade:**_ _I'm glad you do! I always feel I can never capture the characters the best I can. Sokka can be pretty stubborn, but with time who knows ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _ **KaliAnn:**_ _Yeah the chapters have been pretty short. Katara isn't as venomous since while she did just lose her mother and is upset about that, she hasn't been personally betrayed by Zuko like in the show. She was always more willing to give people a chance at the beginning that Sokka was. Sokka was very stubborn on his views of the Fire Nation being evil so he'll take a bit more than Katara to accept him._

 _ **KnightOwl247:**_ _You last comment made me smile :D He'll hopefully feel more accepted here and be a part of an actual family no matter what the problems it has._

 _ **story teller:**_ _Thank you. I'm glad that you can see the difference in Zuko and you like the plot. I try my hardest to keep Zuko close to character but of course there will be some changes. Thank you again for the compliment on my writing style. It means a lot to me :)_

* * *

I wanna apologies for the long break between chapters. I hit a real road block with where I wanted to go and with school and switching jobs... Things have been nuts and this story has been my least priority. I'll continue to try and update the story as much as I can, but they will be much slower now. I'll try not to do a five month break again that's for sure, but it may slow down to one or two updates a month instead of one a week. Anyways here's the very short shitty chapter I cooked up. Yeah I had zero idea for this...

* * *

 **Ch 9 First Thoughts**

Sokka was not happy. Well he was happy, but his feelings of anger made it impossible for him to feel happy. He was glad his dad and the rest of the men were back from their trip. He was very happy about that. What ruined that was the fact they had to bring back a Fire Nation boy.

Different scenarios of how this boy could turn on them ran through his mind. He could be a spy sent to find information about the village. Or he could be an assassin sent to kill them! Or he could be sent for a reason to attack again! Claiming that the Water Tribe had kidnapped him as an excuse to destroy them all!

Sokka wasn't going to accept the Fire Nation boy. He didn't deserve to be accepted or respected after what his nation had done to them. He didn't care if he was hurt or what the reason he was there, his nation had come and destroyed so many families. He didn't want to forgive anyone from the Fire Nation for what happened to his mother. He didn't care if they were apart of the raid or not, they were all responsible for the war in his eyes.

The older brother looked at his younger sister. Katara was watching that Fire Nation boy with curiosity in her eyes. Sokka didn't know how she could feel anything but hate towards the nation that took their mother away.

"Katara, you can't trust him," Sokka told her.

"But Sokka, you heard dad, you have to be nice," Katara responded looking closer at the sleeping boy. "Besides he's been hurt badly he can't do much."

"Well, he could be faking!" Sokka said.

"Dad would know if he was and he says he's hurt," Katara shot back. As they spoke Katara had moved closer to the boy sleeping. She looked him over, worry evident in her eyes. "Besides look at him, he's in pain."

Sokka huffed turning away from his sister. How could she not see how bad the boy was? He was only trying to protect his family from the terrible Fire Nation.

"Sokka just look," Katara insisted.

Grudgingly, he turned and looked at the small boy. His breath was soft as his dark hair framed his face. There were cuts that were still closing and bruises that were barely vanishing. What was worse was the large patch over the boy's left eye. Sokka didn't know what had happened but he knew there was obviously something terrible done to the boy's eye to have that large of a bandage. Even under the heavy blankets Sokka could see how one leg was kept straighter than the other, and from observation from before it was bound to prevent any motion.

There wasn't much the boy could do, Sokka decided. He watched how his dad had to lift and carry the Fire Nation boy everywhere. The boy couldn't see out of one eye and looked to be in constant pain. He was useless. The only thing he'd be good for was a prisoner, which, in Sokka's mine, he still was.

Sokka let out a huff and turned away from the sleeping boy. He wouldn't give Katara the satisfaction that he saw the wounds and how harmless the boy seemed, especially asleep. He just looked so peaceful rather than that fearful, pained expression he seemed to always be wearing.

"Whatever," Sokka said moving to his own coat.

Katara frowned but did the same. The two siblings laid down and decided to rest. It had been late in the day when the men had returned and they were both tired from the chore their Gran Gran had them doing. The duo fell asleep dreaming of a better day, unknown to the torment that was ragging in the small boy's own dreams nearby.

Hakoda didn't know what to think. He could see the apprehension and rejection in Sokka. His son didn't want anything to do with the small ex-prince. It hurt Hakoda to see such hate in his 9 year old son. That was a look that no 9 year old should have.

His daughter had luckily been more accepting. She always held more compassion and kindness than her brother. Even with their mother having been killed, his sweet daughter was able to show empathy to the young Fire Nation boy. She showed little hate towards him.

The tribe on the other hand….

The men who had seen and interacted with Zuko were more accepting. Nanqu even stepping up and explaining his own experience with the boy. The women were more of a problem. Many had lost a son or husband in the raid. They held no sympathy or acceptance towards the injured boy. Nanqu was one of the few to be able to pacify his mother somewhat. She heard him out, but she still didn't care for Zuko. She was one of the least vocal about her disdain unfortunately.

Hakoda could only hope with time that the village would grow to accept him. With time maybe the wounds would heal and Zuko could be a part of them. Hakoda could only hope and pray to Tui and La that things would go well.


	12. Ch 10 First Official Day

**Review responses:**

 **Sydbean:** Thank you! And i'm excited to keep writing! I'm trying to take care of myself, but I seem to be failing with this stupid cold. But thanks for that, honestly made my day. :)

 **TearsForTheDead:** I really miss writing it too! I'm glad you love it!

 **AsiYepYep:** your review took a couple of minutes for me to figure out. I'm a little rusty on spanish. I would reply in spanish but I don't want to butcher it or use google translate. And yes without the pain it wouldn't, but hopefully no more pain soon!

 **WildflowerDar:** Thanks and I hope so. I really enjoy writing this.

Heart of the Demons: Awe thank you so much. I'm glad you really like it. I've wanted to read/write something like this for a long time so I thought why not just do it now! And so here we are. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **KelseyAlicia:** That is true. And Zuko will have to face the truth of what happened to him once again. The siblings will also have to tell their story so Zuko can understand why everyone hates the Fire Nation. Because he grew up hearing all the "wonderful" things they're doing and bringing the world.

Silver Wolf Luna: Thanks for your vote! Love to hear my readers opinions. Chapters should get longer soon…. I hope.

 **Heisenbee:** Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting. I would have a beata, but most of the people who would be interested in doing it (friends and sister) have their own busy lives so just lil o' me left to edit my stuff. I'll try to get my sis to edit it, but who knows with her. CHapters should start getting longer once I get actual ideas and get to the actual series. Writer's block is curse I'm stuck with often.

 **KnightOwl247:** I think that Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se was what really made Katara hate him personally. Before that she was a bit more forgiving to practically everyone and as a kid even with the Fire Nation taking her mom, I think she'd still tryin and help everyone. Sokka…. Yeah he's Sokka. Zuko does deserve an actual family, but you'll have to wait and see ;)

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for not uploading in a while. I know I always say I'll start uploading on a regular basis, but obviously that's not happening. But here's some good news! I finished my spring term of college (Passed all my classes YAY) and now it's summer. I'm actually sick right now though. I got a terrible head cold. My throat hurt and I have a massive head ache so this chapter was kinda short and bad, BUT I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Writer's block is the worst, honestly.**

 **One last note.** _I DID CHANGE THE TITLE OF THE STORY!_ **I changed it to Hope Found as I thought it fit better and I only had Fire with water as a substitute until I could think of a better one. Anyways here's your crummy chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch 10 First Official Day**

Zuko wasn't sure what to think of the Southern Water Tribe. While most of the men put up with him, having grown used to his quiet presence onboard the ship, everyone else on the other hand… Zuko was sure that they didn't like him. The women and a few of the men gave him dark looks or glares everytime they passed him. The few children around his age, besides Katara avoided him like he had an illness.

Hakoda was already out and doing his chiefly duty when Zuko woke up that morning. When he came into check on the Fire Nation boy, Hakoda helped him out to the main fire outside to sit and watch. Hakoda was busy with helping everyone. He ordered the men around to get things put away or to set up hunting trip. The women went about doing their daily chores or getting in groups to go forage for the few edible plants on the icy plains. Children helped out as well. Either they were doing simple easy chores or they were receiving lessons from the elders.

Zuko oddly felt useless just sitting around. He wished he could have been of some help, but with his leg still healing it was difficult. It didn't help that his eye was still wrapped up. Most of his cuts and bruises had healed over the two weeks he had been out in sea with the men. Even then he was still limited on what he was able to do. Zuko didn't know what else to do but sit by the fire.

As much as he wished for company, Zuko didn't want to bother anyone with his presence. Sokka was off "training" and Katara was helping the women with their chores and cleaning. Zuko simply sat by the fire gazing at the flames licking the wood.

Nanuq spotted the small Fire Nation boy later that morning as he walked past from helping some of the men collect weapons for a hunt. With a smile he strode over taking a seat next to the child.

"Hello Zuko," Nanuq greeted.

"Hello Nanuq," Zuko softly greeted back.

"So what do you think?" Nanuq questioned.

"It's cold," the boy deadpanned. "But I guess it's alright. Different from-"

Zuko cut himself off before he said home out of habit. It still hurt to think of the place that once was where he lived and called home was no long that. In the back of his mind Zuko did wonder what everyone thought of his disappearance. If people thought he was dead or what. His mind also wondered to his uncle. How was he holding up? Did he believe he also died?

His mind wondered with all these questions but also loss. He missed his home. He missed the heat of the Fire Nation, the comfort of the red and gold everywhere. He missed his uncle and the turtle duck pond. He even misses the annoying lessons and training.

"Hey, it's okay to miss it ya know," Nanuq said catching on to Zuko's train of thought.

"Huh?" was Zuko's only response.

"You can miss the Fire Nation. I wouldn't hold it against ya," Nanuq he faced towards were some toddlers sat playing in the snow. "You are in a new place. Somewhere totally different than what you're used to, surrounded by strangers, and everything. It's okay to miss what you're comfortable with and what you know. I bet there some people at the Fire Nation you miss, huh?"

Zuko silently nodded, picturing his elderly uncle. "M-My uncle," Zuko finally spoke after a moment of silence. "H-he was the only one to really care about me, besides my mom."

Nanuq nodded in understanding. "I bet he was the best uncle. And it's okay to miss him. We all have people we miss."

"Even you?" Zuko couldn't stop the question before it slipped out. He was curious to learn more about this man before him. He had been much kinder than anyone else he had met in the Southern Water Tribe. That is besides Hakoda.

"Even me," Nanuq had a wistful smile on his face. "I miss my brother. But it's okay to miss them because they'll always be with us. In our heart and our memories."  
Zuko looked down at his lap as he thought about it. He could still clearly remember his uncle and mother. He could remember what they sounded like and acted like. He realized that they may not be with him, but he would always remember them.

"How about we get you some rope to work with?" Nanuq said standing up. "So you can practice making nets?"  
"Okay," Zuko softly said.

It didn't take long for Nanuq to come back with the rope. He gave it to Zuko before apologizing as he couldn't hang around and help him since he had his own chores to complete, but he'd check on him periodically. Zuko didn't mind being left alone. He concentrated on the rope weaving and tying knots. It wasn't as hard as it had first been and he only had to undo a couple of knots that weren't right.

While Zuko sat next to the warm fire as his hands worked, his mind was elsewhere. He did miss home, but what Nanuq said was starting to make sense. It would be difficult getting used to the Southern Water Tribe culture and chore and people, but he could and would remember the people and things he missed about the Fire Nation and that was okay.

Just like Nanuq said, he came back periodically through the day. He was very impressed with how quickly Zuko had picked up on net making. His small hands were able to start picking up speed without making too many mistakes. Nanuq only found a couple and ones that wouldn't hinder the nets use too badly.

He gave the boy a smile and a pat on the head before heading off. Zuko continued to work on the net all day. He wanted to complete and actual net himself. He got pretty far before the sun started to fall in the west.

Hakoda came over nearing the end of the day, just as the sun was setting. He inspected the net and gave Zuko a proud smile. He then helped the injured boy back to the tent to rest. Zuko's hands hurt from working with the coarse rope, but he felt good about it since he managed to make most of a net by himself. Zuko went to sleep with a slight smile on his face that night.


	13. Ch 11 An Unexpected Fight

**CH 10 Reviews**

 **KelseyAlicia : That was a total accident of when I chose to update honestly, but nice now that you pointed it out. I'll take a look at your story. I'm trying with the updates, but work's a pain. Sokka… I've got plans for that water tribe boy. Sokka is only 9 at this point and still hasn't experienced much of the outside world. I still haven't read The Search yet, but plan on it soon. Thank you so much for the support too.**

 **TearsForTheDead : I'm glad you like Nanuq (Honeslty I still misspelled his name) I'm also glad you like the pacing. I was honestly worried it was going to slow. Thanks for the support!**

 **WildflowerDar : It really is. I haven't decided on pairings to be honest. I'll probably let my readers decide.**

 **KnightOwl247 : I'm trying! Still got a bit of a cough but other than that fit as a fiddle.**

 **Inuchara2511 : I think of him as more of an older brother figure than an uncle. He is only like 18.**

 **Heart of the Demons: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Zuko is going through so much so fast he's trying to take in as much as he can, but many things are still needed to be addressed and learned about, not only for Zuko but the whole Water Tribe.**

 **KaliAnn : It's never not okay to feel no matter what. We're only human not robots, otherwise we wouldn't have them. And change is just a thing of life.**

 **Luna Eevee: Thanks! I think the new title fits it better honestly. Thank you again, for your support. I don't plan on giving up on the story even if my updates are slow. I have big plans for this story and am excited to write it.**

* * *

Tae: Hey-o my fantastic readers! I hope for all you american's reading this you had a fantastic, explosive 4th of July.

Zuko: You don't update this that often. Readers could be getting impatient.

Tae: Hey I have a life and work... and some friends? honestly I've just been a lazy bean. BUT! I worked hard on this chapter so I really really hope you like it. Now do the thing that I always forget to do

Zuko: *Sighs* Tae does not own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters, besides her ocs.

Tae: YAY! Thanks Zuzu.

Zuko: DON"T CALL ME THAT!

Tae: oops gotta go! *Runs away from an angry Zuko*

* * *

Ch 11 An Unexpected Fight

The next week was a constant repeat. People would give Zuko strange, angry, or frightened looks as they went about their days doing chores. Nanuq would stop by with some more rope or another activity to keep Zuko busy. The nights and mornings were more awkward. As he had been staying with the Chief, his two children had been strange in Zuko's eyes. THe daughter, Katara would try to be nice to him only to have the son, Sokka pull her back and lecture her on helping a Fire Nation scum like him. Katara was nice, but she seemed hesitant sometimes and he didn't want to get her in trouble with her protective older brother. Zuko usually tried to go to sleep early and leave the tent as soon as he could before talking to either of them.

When Nanuq had a free day he showed Zuko how to carve. It wasn't something he had ever done and remembering the amazing statues and artwork he had seen back at home he wanted to learn. It was much harder than Zuko had expected. Even with Nanuq as an excellent teacher, carving was a hard skill to master and took patients. Patients that Zuko didn't always possess.

One day had started out very much the same as always. Zuko sitting by the fire and working on a new net. He was getting better everyday according to Hakoda and Nanuq. His fingers weren't as soft as they had been before thanks to the coarse rope. He was starting to form calluses and rougher skin to protect his hands.

Zuko expected the day to play out as the past week had, everyone ignoring him and going about their business only to glare or give him a look. What he hadn't expected was to be approached by someone. He hadn't expected Sokka of all people to approach him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked glaring at the Fire Nation boy who sat facing away.

Zuko looked down at the rope in his hands before turning his head to the boy in front of him.

"Making a net?" Zuko softly spoke in a more questioning tone.

Sokka glared at him. "That net won't catch anything. It'll be your fault if we don't have any fish to eat because you can't make a net properly."

"Nanuq said I was doing good," Zuko told him.

That seemed to get Sokka even madder.

"What does he know he's not the Chief!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're doing a horrible job, Fire Nation scum! You can't do anything!"

"Yes I can!" Zuko shouted back as if to prove he could. He shifted around to face the boy properly

"What is that?" Sokka asked eye narrowing at something.

Zuko looked to where the eyes settled on. Sokka was staring at the blue Water Tribe symbol on the leather cord. Zuko moved a hand to touch the pendent. Ever since Nanuq had given it to him he had felt it was the most important gift he'd been given. Like Nanuq was showing he accepted Zuko.

"You don't deserve to wear our symbol, scum," Sokka stated.

Sokka reached and grabbed the pendent. Zuko resisted grabbing it and trying to keep it on his person. He let out a shout of protest trying to keep his precious gift safe.

"Give it here!" Sokka yelled pulling with all his strength.

"NO!" Zuko refused.

As he was still recovering, Zuko wasn't up to full strength and was being pulled on more than he could resist. The two shouted at each other as Sokka tried to take the necklace and Zuko resisted. Sokka pulled hard and caused him to faceplant in the snow. The impact caused him to let out a yelp of surprise. Sokka hadn't given up pulling and was partially choking him now as the leather wasn't giving away.

Zuko was on the ground now pulling back on the leather as Sokka pulled on his neck with it. Zuko let out gaps for as much air as he could. His breathing becoming heavy and his pull on the necklace slacked. His mind flashed back to the boat where he was beaten. Lost in the memory Zuko started to struggle trying to get away. He kicked and clawed at the snow trying to get away from his invisible attackers as phantom kicks and hits were thrown at him.

"Let go Sokka!" a familiar voice shouted pulling him out of the memory.

Two pairs of footsteps rushed over. A pair of hands dragged Zuko away once another had gotten Sokka to release the necklace. Zuko took big gulps of air as he shook. He was pulled to a chest and a hand rubbed his back as he clutched the parka tightly. He was lifted up and carried away from the fire.

Zuko looked up to see Nanuq carrying him. He buried his head into the older boy's shoulder as unwanted tears escaped his eyes. Zuko struggled to differentiate his memories to reality. In his mind he was still stuck on the boat with the crew beating him, but part of him knew he was safe in Nanuq's arms.

Nanuq quickly left the scene taking the poor boy to his tent where his mother sat folding some cloths. Her dark hair was pined to the sides out of her face and her blue eyes gazed softly at the cloths. She glanced up hearing him enter before a concerned look crosses her face before recognizing the boy in his arms.

"What are you bringing him here for?" she questioned her son. "You shouldn't bring him here."

"Mom, he was almost just choked to death by Sokka," Nanqu angrily said keeping the boy close to him. "Put aside he's Fire Nation for just one moment and just see him as the boy he is!"

Nanuq's mother, Tanaraq sighed and took a look at the boy in her son's arms. Nanuq had taken a seat and had pried Zuko's arms off of him in order to look at his neck. Tanaraq could see the red mark that was around his neck. She saw the leather cord that was still hanging around his neck and put the two together. So Sokka had used the necklace to choke the boy.

She then looked at the boy himself. His face was one of pure fear. One eye was bandaged up and his other eye was glazed over as if seeing something different then what was in front of him. He was pale even though his nose was red from sitting in the cold. A frown found its way onto her face as she looked at the scared boy as tears dribbled down his face.

"What happened?" she softly asked just as the tent's flap opened up.

Hurrying in was a tall man who resembled Nanuq very much. He had a strong build and face. His dark brown hair was pulled back in the traditional wolf's tail much like Nanuq's was. His eyes were a darker blue than Nanuq's though and held fierce protection in them.

"Tulok?" Tanaraq asked her husband. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I saw Nanuq rushing over here after people started panicking and rushing about," Tulok explained his gaze shifting to his son. "What happened son?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Nanuq shook his head softly. "I was just going over to check on Zuko when I saw Sokka pulling at the charm I gave him, practically choking him to death."

Nanuq's eyes landed back on the boy in his lap and saw his tears had stopped. Zuko looked around at the unfamiliar tent and the two strangers. He pulled into himself as he was unsure what to do or who these people where.

"You okay Zuko?" Nanuq softly asked.

"Mhm," Zuko hummed in response before coughing. Even that irritated his sore throat.

"It's okay take it easy," the older boy comforted before looking at his parents. "Here I want to introduce you to some people. Over there is my mother Tanaraq and the man next to her is my father Tulok."

Zuko gave a shy wave, his cheek tinted a pink from embarrassment. He was meant to be a strong warrior (according to his old family) and he couldn't even defend himself from Sokka. He glanced down at his legs. Why did so much pain had to be inflicted on him, Zuko wondered.

Tanaraq's gaze softened as she took in the boy. He wasn't what she expected and could tell he wasn't one of malicious intent. He was just a boy, hurt in a world where he was hated for something he couldn't control.

Tulok, having spent a bit of time observing the boy while he was on the boy, knew he was a good boy. Smart from what he'd seen when he played with his own son and acted as if he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Good to meet you, young man," Tulok held out his arm in a traditional Water Tribe greeting.

Zuko looked at the extrented arm before slowly maneuvering his own to clasp it the way Nanuq had shown him a few days prior. He only held the arm for a short bit before quickly retracting it almost like he had been burnt. Zuko was still a bit afraid of others touching him.

"How about you just rest here while I go talk to the Chief, okay?" Nanuq said as he moved Zuko to sit by his mother.

Zuko gave an uncertain nod looking at the women next to him. She gave a soft smile. She said a soft goodbye her husband and son both left the tent. She would watch over the boy while they took care of Sokka and the Chief.


	14. Authors note

Okay I'm so sorry the update hasn't happened this month. Here's what's been going on.

I recently last week had a stomach ache that was so bad I was curled up on the bathroom floor in pain for about four or five hours. I went to the doctor and they did blood test and told me to take some anti acids in case I had too much stomach acid once again. The tests retuned normal and the medicine seems to be helping.

The other reason is my laptop has decided to not properly function and let me log in. I'm trying to fix it and figure out what to do without having to take it in again!

I hope you guys will be patient with me as I try and fix my laptop and finish the chapter. I'm currently writing this on my phone and I know if I tried to do the chapter on here there would be a lot of misitakes which I why I'm trying not writing it on here.

I thank you guys for your patients and I apologize for making you wait so much.


	15. Ch 12 Sokka

**Ch 11 Reviews:**

 **Shades of X:** That's something I've been thinking about. I still got several episodes before I'm actually going to start the actual show, but that is something undecided about. I've seen Zhou and Iroh both be used as substitutes, but I'm not sure what I'll do. It's up in the air. The sunken ship is going to be an interesting chapter that's all I'm going to say. I'm glad you liked the story though!

 **Spring Flower:** Food is a good option. But you'll have to wait and see ;)

 **Luna Eevee:** I love reading your comments. They seem to always make me smile and laugh a little. I think for now cannon and sibling relationships are what I'm going for. I'm honestly terrible at writing romance. Thank you for being such a patiently eevee.

 **KelseyAlicia:** I have no plans on abandoning this story! Don't worry! Things are just slow with me cuz i'm a lazy ass procrastinator.

 **Nozomi Higurashi:** Thanks for the advice! This is the second time I've had this happen but this has been much worse than the first time. I'm taking prilosec twice a day and it helps. I should be off of it after about two months according to my doctor. Thank you again it's hard to remember what I'm supposed to avoid sometimes. I'm glad you found the duct tape for your heart!

 **TearsForTheDead:** I try to make my chapters long, but sometimes I just run out of ideas or I find a good stopping place. I think they'll get much longer once I start on the actual series as then I'll be adding a full episode to one chapter.

 **C'Riverblade:** Thanks. It's good to hear that as I'm always questioning if they're too ooc

 **KnightOwl247:** #giveZukoafamily I support this

 **JakeKatie4ever:** Wow I was not expecting this to be honest. I knew some people would get mad at Sokka, but just wow… Yeah Sokka needs to be put in his place on occasion.

 **Blackthorn Ashe:** Thanks for catching that! I guess my computer auto corrected it maybe? I don't know how that happened. I'm not sure why Tulok sounds familiar unless there's a character in like Korra or something (I haven't seen much of it) Zuko has a lot of struggles to overcome, but he'll get through it.

 **Inuchara2511:** Sokka he done messed up -_-

 **Heart of the Demons:** Wow thanks so much! I really appreciate comments like yours as they make me feel like I'm doing a good job. I try my hardest with writing and this is a lot of fun for me as well as a great way for me to practice my skills. Capturing characters always seems hard for me so to hear I'm doing a good job makes me really happy.

 **KaliAnn:** oh wow really? I honestly try my hardest with this and I'm glad I'm conveying this well. PTSD is a terrible thing and with Zuko, he would obviously have it with what he's been through.

 **Doctor Dave:** not your heartstrings!

* * *

I want to say a big thanks to those who sent their support and get well wishes to me! I really appreciate it all you guys! I have medicine I'm taking now and my doctor upped my dosage amount and it's working great! I got my laptop back (though I'm screaming at Microsoft word for not working). School will be starting later this month for me, but I will still update monthly.

* * *

 **Ch 12 Sokka's Punishment**

Sokka knew he'd messed up. He knew that the moment his father came rushing over and pried him away from that stupid Fire Nation boy. Sokka couldn't help but feel the disappointment rolling off his father as he was dragged to their tent. Hakoda hadn't said a word since he had shouted at Sokka to stop and ordered him to follow him.

Hakoda was not only disappointed in his own son, he was also filled with rage at what his son, his nine year old child had just attempted to strangle another child. Zuko had wormed his way into Hakoda's heart. He knew looking after Zuko wasn't going to be an easy task. He knew the village was going to hold some prejudice against the small boy, but he didn't expect his own son to hold so much hate.

Hakoda felt like smacking himself. Of course Sokka didn't like the Fire Nation. All the elders talking about how terrible the _whole_ Fire Nation was, and after the raid and the lost of his wife just added to the burning hate. Of course Sokka was going to think that everyone, no matter their age, if from the Fire Nation were going to be terrible people bent on destroying the world. Looking down at the child he held by the arm, Hakoda knew he had to change that. He couldn't let Sokka keep that mind set while Zuko was here. The world wasn't black and white.

Once he reached the tent, Hakoda pulled Sokka inside and bend down to his height.

"Sokka," he said sternly. Sokka flinched at the tone and tried to bravely look at his father. "Do you know why I dragged you in here?"

Sokka muttered something along the lines of Fire Nation, scum, boy, and necklace. Hakoda took a deep breath to calm himself. It was never good to take his anger out on his child even if they had messed up as bad as Sokka had.

"I dragged you in here because you hurt Zuko," Hakoda told him. "You were pulling on his necklace so hard that you were choking him, Sokka."

Sokka bent his head down. He didn't realize he was choking the Fire Nation boy. He just wanted the stupid necklace Nanuq gave him. Someone of the Fire Nation didn't deserve to wear his tribes symbol.

"Sokka," Hakoda said to get Sokka to focus. "You could have seriously hurt Zuko, or maybe even killed him if you had pulled too hard or too long. I'm not even sure if he's okay right now."  
"K-killed?" Sokka repeated nervously. He knew all warriors killed the enemy at some point, but he didn't think he would have to face that until he reached of age. He was only nine for crying out loud and the thought of killing someone, even if it was Fire Nation scum such as Zuko didn't sit well in Sokka's stomach.

Hakoda knew he hit a rough spot with Sokka. As much as Sokka wanted to be a warrior and fight for his tribe, Hakoda knew his son wasn't ready to face death at his hands. His son was nine and still innocent to the world around him. Hakoda wished to keep him protected as long as possible, but knew his son would face the truth sooner or later. And by the spirits he hoped it would be later.

Speaking calmly, Hakoda told him, "Yes Sokka. You're too young to have that kind of thing on your conscious and Zuko hasn't done anything to you to cause you to have to resort to violence."

"But he's Fire Nation!" Sokka blurted out just as the tent flap opened up.

Sokka whipped around to see and furious Nanuq and his father, Tulok. Sokka went red realizing the two men heard what he just said and one was close with said Fire Nation boy.

"So it's because he's Fire Nation?" Nanuq spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Zuko is your age, Sokka! He is a child! A boy like yourself who hasn't done anything! Not to you nor to this tribe!"

"But the FIre Nation is evil! They want to destroy everything and everyone! That's what you guys always said!" Sokka tried to defend himself, but he knew it was a losing battle.

Hakoda sent a look over to the two men who came in. Sokka knew Hakoda's stance on the Fire Nation and Zuko. Perhaps if Sokka heard it from more than one adult he'd have a better time believing what they said. Tulok caught his look and went over to Sokka.

"Sokka, not everyone in the Fire Nation wants to hurt others," Tulok said gently bending to Sokka's height. "There are many bad people in the world not just in the Fire Nation, but also the Earth Kingdom as well as the Water Tribes. We're not perfect. There is more to it then just black and white. The world is full of grays of all shades."  
"But-" Sokka was cut off by his own father this time.

"Sokka, do you remember what I said when I first introduced Zuko to you?" he asked seriously. Sokka shaked his head. He didn't recall as he didn't think it was important and had only glared at the offending boy. "Zuko is here because he was hurt. Badly by his own nation. His father burnt his eye and the crew that was supposed to take care him away from home tried to kill him. They beat him and broke some bones."  
Sokka kept his head down going over what he was hearing. "Even his own nation didn't want him. So why are we stuck with him?"  
Nanuq took charge this time. Sokka looked up to the young warrior and listened quietly. "His nation didn't want him because he stuck up for men who were being sent to their deaths. He and most likely others who try and stand up for what's right are either imprisoned, killed, or exiled. Zuko is a good boy and only wants some place where he won't have to fear of being hurt."

"So he was trying to save people… not kill them?" Sokka's mind almost couldn't wrap around the fact that that Fire Nation boy, the one who seemed to always attract almost everyone's hate had tried to help someone.

"Yes," Hakoda said nodding. He was happy it was finally sinking into his stubborn son. By the Spirits he could almost be as hard headed as an earth bender. "And I'm trying to give him a second chance. I can't do that when you try and pull a stunt like you did earlier."

Sokka looked to the ground shamefully. He regretted what he did. The hate he felt drained out of him when he heard how the fi- Zuko had tried to save a group of people, not kill them. He guessed someone who would stand up against the terrible Fire Nation could be good. Even if they were FIre Nation themself.

"Sokka," Hakoda said to get his attention again. "I want you to apologize to Zuko, sincerely. And you're grounded for an undetermined amount of time. You won't go on hunting trips or with the men. You'll stay and help your gran gran with chores around here. You'll be ungrounded once I see you've learned your lesson and are treating Zuko kinder."  
Nodding his head, Sokka agreed. He was disappointed. He was supposed to join a big hunt in four days time, but now that wasn't going to happen. He wanted to blame Zuko for it. It was the easiest thing to do, but thinking about what his father, Nanuq and Tulok had said, he knew it was his own fault.

"I'm going to check on Zuko with Nanuq and Tulok, you are to stay here until I return, alright?" Hakoda told Sokka.

Nodding once again, Sokka went over to his coat lying down on the blankets. A few tears did escape his closed eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Warriors and men didn't cry, but he couldn't help the hurt and shameful feeling welling up inside him wanting to escape.

Hakoda sighed. He hated to punish his son, but knew this was what was needed. He had gotten through to Sokka with the help of Nanuq and Tulok. Maybe his son could be kind and maybe even friendly to Zuko. He could only hope Zuko wouldn't be terrified of Sokka now. Sighing once more he left the tent with the other two men.


	16. Ch 13 Zuko's Fear

**Ch 12 reviews**

 **Lila:** Awe thanks. Nanuq is one of my favorite oc's I've created. I wanted to be different than some of the other fanfics out there and this is what happened. I hope you life the future chapters

 **Luna Eevee:** Zuko will have a hard time for sure. Every time i see you comment it makes me smile :D

 **KnightOwl247:** That it will be. Sokka needs to learn that not everything is black and white.

 **Spring Flower:** Character development is my favorite thing about great stories and my goal for this. Thank you for the spelling though i'm sad to say i don't remember where i mentioned him last chapter XD

 **Guest:** That is very true. But also having a new name could symbolise that he is putting his past behind him (i'm not going to make him totally not use his real name more of a name he uses so he doesn't get caught later on)

 **Wild:** That it should be, i'm just too lazy to go back and change it.

 **Guest:** Discipling your child is hard. I don't have kids and i'm thankful for that. And thanks. It's always good to hear i'm doing a good job of keeping the character in character.

 **Guest** : Thanks! It's always important to remember that. Even in the real world there is more than just one side and everything isn't black and white.

 **KaliAnn:** Thanks!

 **Heart of the Demons:** Oh thanks so much! I'm glad I did Sokka well. I always worry i'm not doing that good.

 **Blackthorn Ashe:** That was a complete accident XD I wasn't even trying to do that. Yeah the trauma and reminder will definitely set Zuko back a bit

 **KelseyAlicia:** Sometimes blunt honesty is the best way to get through to people. Procrastination and college are both good motives for taking forever with these updates. But I SHALL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!

* * *

I want to apologize for taking THREE months to update. College is crazy and I'm working all this next week thanks to thanksgiving. So happy early thanksgiving to all you in America. I actually had this chapter finished for a couple of weeks, but I wrote it in a notebook I forgot about until today. I felt really stupid. Anyways here's the chapter

P.S. I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters except for Nanuq and his parents.

* * *

 **Ch 13**

Zuko didn't know what to do. Nanuq had left with his father leaving Zuko alone with his mother. He put her to the back of his mind as he focused on his breathing. The phantom feeling of the cord still strangling him remained. Placing his hand to his sore neck, Zuko rubbed it softly trying to get the feeling to fade quicker. He felt so lucky, as well as terrified. Lucky that he was alive, that Nanuq had saved him from being strangled. He felt more terror than anything. How could Sokka do that to him? Would people everywhere be trying to kill him? Was he not safe anywhere?

"Zuko?" a soft voice called to him.

Blinking he looked up at the women he had been left with. She had on the same blue parka everyone wore with dark skin and hair. Her Hair was pulled back into a braid. Blue, soft eyes shining with worry gazed down at him.

"Y-yes?" his voice cracked terribly and sounded very rough. Speaking hurt and caused him to cough harshly.

"Don't speak," the women sternly said reaching over to him.

Zuko flinched much to his dismay. He thought he had gotten over all the fear, fliniching, and jumpiness. Gentle hands rested on his shoulders bringing his attention back to reality.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she told him. "Nanuq and Tulok will sort this out. No one's going to harm you."

Zuko shook his head looking down at his lap. He shivered a little as the feeling of snow that had made its way into his parka meled and ran down his torso. Ever since he came here staying warm had been more challenging. In the Fire Nation there was always warm weather with the sun shining on the volcanic nation. In the South Pole the sun shone on him but with the snow and harsh wind, it made it hard for him to feel its warmth. Zuko stuck close to the fires now not wanting to leave it's familiar warmth. The thick warm parka helped but the snow had slipped in during the scuffle and now chilled his thin frame.

"Are you cold?" the women asked her hands leaving his shoulders.

He nodded, shifting as another drop ran down his chest. ALl he wanted was to be safe and warm. No more cold. No more pain. No more fear.

"Let's get you out of that parka then."

Standing up, the women picked up Zuko off the fur floor. ZUko flinched horribly, but the women paid it no mind. Silently, Zuko allowed her to carry him to the back of the tent. The tents were surprisingly large. A family could comfortably stay in one and have room for personal items.

Setting him down, Zuko obediently lifted his arms as she pulled off the cold parka. Shivering he silently let the older woman change him. The woman didn't have any cloths his size, aas both her children had grown up so he was left with oversized shirt that practically left fell to his feet. THe pants were much too large but she wrapped a blanket around him. Zuko welcomed the dry cloths snuggling deeply into the blanket.

"There all warmed up," the woman said taking a step back and looking at the small boy.

"Thank you," Zuko quietly said almost in a whisper.

A soft smile appeared across the woman's face. ZUko looked down. It still hurt. His neck, his throat, but worst of all his thoughts. He couldn't stop the fearful thoughts that flooded his brain. Now that he had a chance to get over the shock of Sokka's attack it all came back to him. Disbelief, confusion, sadness, and fear circled around him as he tried to process everything.

"Hey," the women softly spoke bringing Zuko out of his swimming thoughts. "Hakoda, Nanuq and Tulok will set Sokka straight. They'll take care of everything."  
Zuko could only nod looking back down at the fur blanket. Curling up he focused on keeping warm. Feeling his inner flame had become much more difficult in the freezing South Pole. The cold tried to suppress his inner flame as it nipped at his body. Keeping his core warm had become his number one priority while living in the tundra. He hadn't tried fire bending since the Agni Kai and was honestly afraid to. Whenever he sat by a fire he tried to focus on his inner flame keeping it going and steady as the fire in front of him mimicked his breathing pattern ever so slightly. It wasn't much but it gave Zuko hope he could do more one day. Zuko wasn't the best bender, but the breathing exercises helped and kept his fire strong.

The flap of the tent opened, startling Zuko out of his thoughts. A gust of cold wing swept over the poor boy, making him shiver. Nanuq, Tulok, and Hakoda all stepped in. As he entered Nanqu looked over at Zuko with concern in his eyes. Zuko was happy to see him.

"Are you feeling better?" Nanuq asked kneeling in front of him.

Zuko nodded schooching closer to the older boy. The women appeared in front of the other two men and ushered them out quietly. Zuko wasn't sure what they were talking about but didn't really care. The two were alone and sat in silence. Nanuq was one of the only people Zuko was comfortable with and was surprised when he moved closer to him. He seemed to understand and placed a comforting arm around the shakened boy.

Burying his head in Nanuq's chest, Zuko tried to calm himself. He was still shaken, his mind replaying what had happened minutes before. He just wanted to be with someone he could trust. Nanuq said nothing as the two sat together. Zuko never asked about Sokka and Nanuq never said anything about what happened, which he was thankful for. He just wanted to enjoy the warmth of the older boy before being forced to face reality.

Silently the two boys sat enjoying each others warm and waiting for the adult to finished talking outside.


	17. Ch 14 Peace Offering

Ch 13 reviews

Heart of the Demons: Yep! Zuko is a bit hard to write cuz i don't want to make him too ooc but seems like i'm doing a good job.

Inuchara2511: Nanqu is around 18 years old. He's one of the younger men in the tribe.

GreekerGeek: He's going to be revealed soon. The story is a bit slow so that'll help speed thing sup. I like you idea so i'll keep it in mind.

KnightOwl247: Yessssss give Zuko all the love and affection.

Luna Eevee: Thanks! Your comments always make me smile and laugh.

Trich: Sokka can be but he can also be good as you'll see

Guest: The feels are good! Drives the sadness away. I love writing it makes me happy.

Sribblee: Thanks for the request. Not sure what ships will happen or if it'll stay cannon. I'm glad you love this story.

Rain of the Forest: Nanqu is zuko's older brother figure. He is only around 18 technically a man but still pretty young compared to the other men of the tribe.

* * *

SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! So much has happened. I have been applying to colleges, my current college is giving me so much homework, writers block sucks, and I just have been so tired. My cat passed away recently too so that's been stopping me from writing. I hope you'll forgive me and this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Since i fail at remembering to do this here it is: I do not own avatar the last airbender. the only thing that is i've created are my ocs

* * *

Ch 14 Peace Offering 

It had been a week since the incident. Zuko had actively avoided Sokka much to his disappointment. Sokka really wanted to apologize and make up for what he had done. Not only because his dad was expecting him to, but because he needed to. Sokka realized that not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad. His dad, Tulok, and Nanuq made that clear to him. He asked many questions after the initial talk questioning deeper into about the war and Fire Nation. It was definitely an eye opener.

Sokka was still grounded. He missed the big hunt that he had been waiting on for a month to be apart of. It was a big blow as he really wanted to prove himself capable of helping with the adults. His dad had said that he would be able to go on the next hunt, but he still needed to apologize to Zuko. He had tried. He tried to get the quiet boy's attention and apologize, but he could never get close enough to do so.

Zuko would quickly disappear into Nanuq's tent every time he tried to apologize. He never came over to Hakoda's tent or even three feet away from Nanuq's. Sokka really wanted to apologize but he was making it so difficult to! Having so much trouble he ended up asking his dad for help.

"Well how about you try to teach him about our ways?" his dad suggested. "He only really talks with Nanuq and no one else has tried to talk to him."

"But he won't let me get close to him," Sokka informed his dad.

His dad hummed in thought. "I'll talk to Nanuq see if he can help."

"Okay thanks."

Sokka left his dad to go get some things together. He went into his family's tent and looked through his belongings. He pushed aside any weapons he had thinking that Zuko might not be ready to start training or view it as a threat if he came up with a weapon in his hands.

Moving a sheet he spotted his old carving set. Sokka's dad had given it to him a year or so ago, Sokka didn't remember. While many in the tribe spent their time carving, Sokka didn't care for it, he much rather be training to be the best warrior. The gift contained a carving knife and a few pieces of wood. Only one was marked up into something resembling a polar bear dog, but many had guessed it was supposed to be a tiger seal.

Picking up the tool and wood, Sokka left the tent and headed to Nanuq's where Zuko was staying. Sokka kept his steps quick and light hoping to catch Zuko before he was able to dart away like he had the past times. Zuko was sitting outside the tent for once with his back to him. Sokka smiled and rushed over there in excitement. Finally he had a chance of talking to Zuko!  
"Zuko!" Sokka said once he reached the unsuspecting boy.

Zuko flinched terribly much to Sokka's disappointment. He had hoped he be a bit less jumpy, it had been a week. Zuko looked up with terrified eyes.

"I uh…" words seemed to leave Sokka as he stared at the scared boy. This wasn't supposed to be this hard! "I… here!"

Sokka dropped the wood and knife into Zuko's lap. He glanced from Zuko to the ground waiting for his reaction. Zuko looked at the items Sokka gave him handling them as if they'd explode in his face.

"W-what?" came the small voice from Zuko as he looked over the wood.

"I.. I'm sorry… for what I did. Really and… that's an apology gift ok," Sokka explained nervously. "It's a carving set. There's some wood you can practice on and a carving knife."

Zuko turned the carving knife over in his hand looking at it. He glanced up at Sokka who shifted nervously.

"Thank you," Zuko softly said placing down the knife. "Can you…. teach me?"

Zuko's question surprised Sokka but he smiled widely sitting down next to the ex-prince. He went over the instructions he was given long ago and helped Zuko position the knife in his hand. Sokka talked Zuko through what he was supposed to do.

The two boys sat together for hours while the rest of the tribe went about their would look over and smile fondly at the two. They were finally getting along. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ EXPLINATIONS

So honestly i am very tired and just wanted to say this. i know i havent uploaded in a while and this comment was made a while ago but my phone sucks so i only recently saw it. please excuse any spelling mistakes as my phone is jacked up and hates writing on here.

GUEST who decided to review my story ok thanks i get the critism and all but let me tell you one thing- I AM NOT A FUCKING PROFESSIONAL!

I know my story had somethings that need to be fixed and im working on it! and while i appreciate you for giving me some advice and i know you were not trying to be mean about it.

This story has been out for almost what 2 years. i started it when I was getting a grip on my writing style and have improved somewhat. Those early chapters didnt have anyone to beta read it and i still don't. most chapters are word vomit that i think will go ok with the plot and i put it out there. this for me is something i do for FUN when i have the time to write.

ive been getting major critics from people not on here really thank goodness but in general in my life and other places. i dont really need to see it. i know my own weaknesses and am working to fix them. I havent had much free time to work on this story becuase of work and college so yall are just going to have to suck it up and wait.

im sorry if i seem rude here im just sick and tierd of people telling me things i know and how i should do things. so for now until i can "fix" all my supposed mistakes ill be on a haitus - at least an official once since i keep disappearing.

I normally don't care about this stuff but its really been bugging me and ive felt nagged about by a lot of people. it has taken the fun out of writing this story and i just dont have the motivation to write something thats only going to be criticed and not taken as the FANFIC its supposed to be not a nactual professional novel. i guess thats why ive been avoiding writing this but i just need to get this out there as to why i havent updated and face this personal issue. the comment was just the straw that broke the camel's back i guess.

sorry for those of you who do like my work and are supper patient. i just need time to sort this out and make it to where im happy and dont feel like i have to worry about people commenting critics or hate about it.


End file.
